Meteor the Hedgehog's History
by Meteor The Hedgehog
Summary: An artifical lifeform created by an Scientiest.He decided to help a friend and travels with him to 'Mobius! Home of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and his other Friends.He helps Galax to get his Emerald back. After that, Sonic & His Friends Follow them To his Planet ,Then they help the Princess getting the other Meteor Emeralds for her.What they didn't knew was that they land in Equestria!
1. Prolugue - The Way of Destiny part 1

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_**Prolugue - The way of the destiny part 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Hello!,i'll bring you guys my first story: ''Meteor The Hedgehog's History''!**_

_**Meteor: yeah,yeah!...just type down the story! ...**_

_**Author: impatient as ever,Meteor! ..**_

_**Meteor: would you please get going to type this damn story?!**_

_**Author: allright,...allright! ...now the diclaimer,i think...**_

_**Meteor: Oh God! ...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Meteor the Hedgehog,Phoenix the Hedgehog,Xani the Fox and Galax the Hedgehog.**_

_**Shadow,Sonic & Co. belongs to SEGA.**_

* * *

**one day in ''Planet Meteorite''...in a labortory**

''So, lets see, a hedgehog,a Meteorite,a drawing of my creation, of course this ''Meteorite Emerald'' and this two 'red Meteorite inhibitor rings',that i found on the planet. I think that was everything!'' spoke a scientist.

the scientist activated the machine and a loading bar or something like that showed up in the screen form the scientist's Computer.

The bar showed:'' **_processing!... 17% done._**''

''okay,this will may take a while,perhaps meanwhile i can go to sleep and look tomorrow i he's done. It's 9 o'clock in the evening.''

after he said that,the scientist maded his way to his bed and slept,but what he didn't knew was that the Computer showed a warning symbol on the screen with a text.

the text said:'' _**Warning! Overreacting! 130% done! **_''

**The next day ...**

after the scientist woke up,he got ready for breakfast and after he finished breakfast,he maded his way down,only to saw the machine destroyed. And his creation staying in front of him.

The scientist was suprised to actually see his creation and then his creation shot a glare to him.

''..What the..?! ...Yes! it worked!...But the bad thing is,that my whole room is full of disgusting slime.'' he said,as he looked to his room.

''**...what is going on here?!**'' his creation said,while getting more impatient.

''You are my creation Meteor!'' he said as he looked with a smile,to his creation.

_**''What the?!'' **__said Meteor._

''_yeah, you are my creation, i maded you as i put an Hedgehog,a drawing of you,a meteorite and a power source in that machine over there.''_

_he said while he pointed to the destroyed machine._

_''I see...'' said Meteor,before he continued. ''What are this things?!'' he pointed on his rings, his shoes and on his white gloves._

_''Well, your shoes will allow you to run in an incredible speed and fly with them. As for the rings,they are balancing your power and they're making you able to use __**Meteorite attacks**__ and other attacks like __**'Chaos Contrlol'**__! An Teleportation attack. With this attack you can teleport yourself to another locations,doesn't matter if the locations are planet's, places or dimensions.__** But to use the attack to travel in demensions,you will need two power source's!'' **__the scientist said._

_''hmm...okay,but for what are my gloves good?'' Meteor said._

_''What?,can't i make for you some accessoires for you?'' he said sarcastic._

_''I must admit...their pretty cool! ...'' Meteor said,while looking on his gloves._

_''i'm happy that you like them! besides it was not to easy to get the marterial for them.''_

_before anyone Said anything,they heard a big explosion,run out from the lab and to the location._

* * *

_**#To be continued#**_

* * *

_**Author: That was the first part of the prolugue,from the story! I know it's short,but the next chapters are longer!**_

_**if you liked this story then please favorite/follow it.**_

_**I also would be happy if you're reviewing too.**_

_**Stay up to date for more guys!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Prolugue - The Way of Destiny part 2

**_Meteor The Hedgehog's History_**

**_Prolugue – The Way of destiny part 2 – The first Fight!_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Author: Hey Guys! It's me again! And this time,I'll write down part 2 of the prologue!_**

**_Meteor: Good,because as fast as we can get over this,you can go on and write MY Crossover Story! _**

**_Author: …can you please be nice,Meteor?_**

**_Meteor: …hmmpf.._**

**_Author: FOR ATLEAST ONE TIME PLEASE?!_**

**_Meteor: allright,allright …,but shouldn't you go on with the disclaimer?!_**

**_Author: ..Oh,yes! Thanks. _**

**_Meteor: No problem…_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _****_I only own my OC's: Meteor the Hedgehog,Phoenix the Hedgehog,Galax the Hedgehog,Xani the Fox and the Meteorite Power attack!Everything else belongs to their respective owners!_**

* * *

''What was that?!'' Meteor asked the scientist.

''That was…'' the scientist stopped before he continued. ''NO!,not him!..he responded with a little panic.

''What? Who?...'' Meteor asked another question. But he became his answer, then a explosion could be heard and then he looked right behind him to see the enemy.

''Who are you?!''' asked the ticked off Hedgehog.

''I am Galax The Hedgehog,the ruler of the entire Galaxy!'' the mysterious Hedgehog shouted to them.

His Spikes were completely different from Meteor's! he had 5 Spikes ,one is going straight up,the another two were going up but ended as the right one turned right to the first spike and the left spike too. And the other two spikes were going down! the left spike goes left side down and the right ,the right side!

**_(A/N: BTW I suck sometimes at descriptions)_**

''You,..ruler of the Galaxy?! Ha! No Way! …if there's someone who is the best in the Galaxy,then it's me!'' said Meteor.

''You don't know,who you're dealing with!'' shouted Galax.

''Of Course I know! ..i'm dealing with some freak,who comes from nowhere and claims that HE is the best in the Galaxy! …'' responded Meteor angrily.

''…OH! YOU'RE SO DEAD!'' shouted the ticked off Galax.

Galax charged forward Meteor,but Meteor dodged the attack and charged up a Beam.

''..Let's see ..what this does! **Meteorite Beam!**'' as he shouted,a red,with white and black sparks shot at Galax,but Galax also fired up a Beam and then both beams collided.

Both Hedgehog's pushed their power up and icreased they're Beams,but then the Beams exploded and leaved a giant Crater there.

''I'm impressed! I thought you would be dead after this attack!'' said Galax.

''Haha..,really funny! I thought the same about you! But..-'' he stopped before he continued to speak.

''if you Wouldn't try to beat me,we reallywould became good Friends …and Rivals!'' Meteor finished.

''hmm…yes indeed. But,you know,we must finish our Jobs!'' the another hedgehog spoke.

''Well,yes you're right! ..So,come on! Attack me!'' Meteor said.

''Here,I come!'' Galax shouted,while charging to Meteor.

* * *

**_Author:''Now that was …. ….something else!''_**

**_Meteor:''..hah! this foolish Hedgehog! And he think's that HE is the strongest in the Galaxy!''_**

**_Author:''…wait in the Chapter you said that you and Galax might become Friends & Rivals!...''_**

**_Meteor:'' ….hmm…''_**

**_Author: Well, it would be nice,if you can post a review,and the other crap thing's._**

**_In the next chapter they maybe become Friends or not…But one thing is sure! …they are Rivals!.._**

**_AND i'am sorry that the chapters are very very short,but i've been busy these days and i must look,when i'm going to write larg_****_er chapters!_**

**_But,the next chapter will be definitely long! So..._**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 1:Four Characters and a Chase!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History **_

_**Chapter 1: All four Characters! And ….a Chase!**_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_**Author: Hey Guys, i am back with another chapter of ‚Meteor The Hedgehog's History'!**_

**_A Review from the Prolugue Chapter 1:_**

* * *

_**BADA555W0RD: **_

_**Author: yes, Blade can tag with Sonic,but in another Chapter! Besides Meteor & his Friends are gonna travel to Mobius in Chapter 2 or 3. (Don't Count the Prolugue Chapters!) … **_

_**(Maybe gotta be Chapter 2! Since,i'm gonna make this chapter long..) **_

_**Meteor: …Oh,so I'm going to meet Blade with Sonic.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I Own only My OC's: Meteor The hedgehog,Galax the Hedgehog,Phoenix the Hedgehog,Xani the Fox and That Meteorite Power thingie.**_

_**The DBZ-Attacks,that my Characters have,belongs To Dragonball Z**_

_**Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD!**_

* * *

Galax tried to punch Meteor six times, but he dodged all of them.

''Come on,Galax! …This can't be your best!'' Meteor said,provoking him.

''Hey,before I attack you again,answer me a little Question: Do you know a planet called 'Mobius'?'' he asked Meteor.

''No why?!'' Meteor said,with no idea what he exactly wanted.

''Because,I'm chasing this Hedgehog called 'Blade' on that Planet. Then the only thing I knew is,that he has leather-brown fur ,yellow goldish Stripes and two Swords in his Belt…'' Galax said.

''And you need my help?'' asked Meteor,while he charged up a purple beam.

''Ähhm..Yes,but I must see your power ,before I can trust you!'' He said,while charging up a Beam too.

''Ok,here is my power! …_**GALIC GUN!**_'' Meteor shouted,while a giant purple beam shot out from his hands.

Galax sees that beam coming and said: ''Hey!,that's my Beam!'' and then he shouted ''_**GALICK GUN**_'' and shot the same Beam. The two beams collided sending a shockwave out,but ended in a explosion as each of the Hedgehogs pushed their Beams to the enemy.

Galx and Meteor stood there tired of the attacks. (_**A/N:Without a power source,their beams will absorb much of their Energy!)**_

''Allright,you're powerful enough to join me by chasing that Hedgehog 'Blade'!'' he said.

''Ok,but tell me,how are we going to Mobius?!'' Meteor asked,being a little confused.

''I know someone,who can help us! He knows everything with that Time-and Dimension-Travel thingie! He lives 2 miles from here away!'' Galax suggested and answered the same time.

And then they ran/flew the 2 miles to the house of that person,with incredible speed.

Meteor used his boost to fly and Galax just ran the Way.

Just then Meteor asked Galax something. ''Hey,tell me why your chasing that other Hedgehog in that called planet 'Mobius'?'' Meteor asked him.

''Well,you know,back there on that planet he has stolen my Emerald and he says supposedly that that's not true!'' Galax said,while anger shown in his face.

''So that Emerald,must be really important to you…'' Meteor said,while flying and looking down on him. ''Yeah,you know this Emerald is one of my special Emeralds in my plane-'' Galax was cut off as he stumbled over something and fell on the ground.

However Meteor laughed about this and helped him up. ''Thanks,But what was that thing?'' he said,looking down on the ground.

Meteor then suddenly find a Emerald in the ground. It looked like a star,but with only four spikes. 'What is that Emerald?' he thought to himself as he grabbed it,then he felt power going from that Emerald inside him.

''Woah! This Emerald sure has a lot of Energy!'' he said.

''Wait,I feel that,that Emerald belongs to you,because this power feel like the same power you have!'' Galax said,letting Meteor having the Emerald.

''Yeah, this Emeralds power is very close to my power..'' Meteor said,looking at the Emerald.

''We must go to that House there! Don't forget that!'' he said as he ran off.

''Wait for me,you stupid Hedgehog!'' Meteor said as he flew to Galax,trying to catch up with him.

_**After 5 minutes**_ they landed in front of that house and knocked on the door.

A Hedgehog came out that looked like Sonic,but his fur was red and he had blue zigzag Stripes.

Also his arms,that looked like Sonic's arms too,had those blue zigzag Stripes. His Shoes were black and had white stripes,with a golden buckle.

He looked at Meteor confusing then asked Galax.

''Who is that?!'' he asked.

''That is Meteor, I tested his power before and decided to take him with me.'' Galax explained.

''Okay,and I know why you're here! You want me to build a portal that brings you two to another planet…am I right?'' he guessed.

''Yeah..oh forgot to introduce you to Meteor…'' he stopped and then continued. ''Meteor this is Phoenix! The Hedgehog that knows much about Time-and Dimension-traveling!'' Galax introduced Meteor to him. ''Nice to meet you Meteor! '' Phoenix said.

While they talked,a signal tone could be heard and a massage appeared on his Phone.

He picked the phone,read the massage on the Phone. Then he turned to Galax and said something.

''Ok,I have a signal from seven power sources at the same place in that Planet 'Mobius'!'' he said to Galax.

''Allright,but we must meet one another person before we can go..'' Galax said,looking at a Castle miles away from 'Phoenix's House'.

''Ah, I know! You want to meet 'the Princess of Planet Meteorite',Xani the Fox,don't you?'' Phoenix guessed.

''Yes,how do you know her?'' Galax asked Phoenix,but Phoenix only chuckled at this. ''Because she wanted me to visit her one day! Then we talked for a while and you know,then we knowed us each other well'' Phoenix responded.

''Wait,we're visiting a princess?!'' Meteor said,while looking to the two Hedgehogs.

''ähhm,yes..'' Galax said.

''We must have her permission to travel,because she control's not only this planet,but also the Time and Space thingie…'' Phoenix responded.

''Well,then let's go!'' Meteor said as he blasted off.

''Wait! ….you stubborn Hedgehog! …'' Galax shouted at him,but he was already gone.

''Damn it! …See you later Phoenix!'' Galax said,and then blasted off too.

''Maybe, in the meantime I should prepare the portal…'' he suggested ,then went back to his house and closed his door.

_**15 Minutes of flying and running later….**_

As they arrived at the castle,Galax knocked on the door.

Then a videocamera zoomed from the upper part of the door to them. The one controlling the camera was the princess Xani the Fox.

As she saw Galax and Meteor,she thought about a couple of minutes and then opened the Doors for them.

The two Hedgehog's just walked in and then to the Throne room.

As they saw the princess, they bowed as respect.

The princess was a fox Girl with yellow fur,black hairs(That went down to her back),a blue deely, a blue dress ,a blue skirt ,White Boots and one tail.

They stopped bowing as the princess came to them,and asked them ,why they were here.

''Well, you see princess,we want to travel to another planet that is called 'Mobius' ,with our friend ,but we need your permission'' Galax responded.

''allright , but why do you want to travel there?'' the princess asked. ''You see'' Meteor spoke up. ''My friend here wans his special Emerald back that a hedgehog in that World stealed from him.'' Meteor finished.

''Oh!,Sorry! Where aremy manners?! ….my name is Meteor The Hedgehog'' Meteor introduced himself to the princess.

''Hello Meteor,my name Is Xani the Fox,the princess of Planet Meteorite,but I think you heard of me.'' she introduced herself and then giggled.

''Yeah,that's true..'' he said.

''So..'' the princess spoke up. ''back to your request …mister ….'' She stopped,knewing that Galax should introduce himself to her.

''Oh man! I'm really sorry! Where a my manners?! …..I'm Galax the Hedgehog and I came from 'Planet Cosmic'!'' he introduced himself.

Then the princess glared at Galax,but turned to Meteor and she whispered something in Meteor ears and they both started laughing.

Galax just glared at them and they decided tu stop laughing.

_**(A/N: You will never heard what she whistled to Meteor! NEVER! Muhahahaha…! ….I'm Evil! xD)**_

''Alright ,Meteor and Galax you can travel in that other planet. You have my permission.'' She said,getting back on her throne.

''Thank you princess'' both hedgehogs said at the same time,making the princess giggle at them and then the hedgehogs left and went back to Phoenix's House.

_**1 Hour of walking later… **_

As Meteor and Galax came back to Phoenix's House they knocked on the door and Phoenix opened and let them in.

In Phoenix's room was stairs that went down in the lower part of the House.

As they walked in the cellar,they saw there a lab with a giant Portal.

Suddenly Galax spoke up. ''How are you gonna have the Money and the marterial for it?!'' he asked,shocked.

''Well, I have a lot of free time and saved up a little Money,enough many to buy the Marterials and then I builded this Lab and that portal. However,the portal was finished after you two went to the princess.'' He answered.

''What are we waiting for?!'' Meteor said before he continued.''Let's jump in that portal and go to that 'Mobius' Planet!'' Meteor said impatiently.

''Wait,have you two the permission from the princess?'' Phoenix asked.

Galax nodded and prepared himself. ''Hey Phoenix! Have a Sword,that I can borrow?'' Galax asked him.

Phoenix thought about a second,went to a storeroom and came out with a Blue and Green Sword that had an Thunder Emerald in the Sword.

''Wow,that's one of my Emeralds!'' he said as he grabbed the sword. ''Were did you find it?'' Galax asked him.

''Well,in a Sea,as I was searching for the Material. '' he answered.

''Oh! Right,I got something for you too Meteor!'' he said as he went back to the storeroom and came out with a red Sword.

It had a 'Meteor Emerald' in the Sword. ''Interesting,you found one of these Emeralds too.'' Meteor said,looking at his Sword. ''Yes and your Sword's name is 'Phoenix Blade'! Your Sword can launch fire and Meteorite attacks at your enemy and the best is ,that you can use 'Chaos Control' with out the other Emeralds!'' he responded.

''What is that?!'' Meteor asked.

Phoenix explained hime everything about 'Chaos Control' and that other Chaos Stuff.

''Okay,now we're ready! …A you coming with us?'' he asked Phoenix.

''Yes,of Course! Besides I want to visit that Planet and looking all the Creatures,plants,fields,town's and that stuff!''he said as he picked up his Sword too.

''Oh yeah! Galax your Sword has the name 'Galaxy Outbreaker'! With that Sword,you can launch and shot several Chaos Spears and not only that! You can launch and use an 'Chaos Blast'-Attack every 30 minutes!'' he spoke to Galax,explained the ability of his Sword.

''Man,my Sword is amazing!'' Galax said,looking at his sword.

Phoenix then gave the two Hedgehogs a Back Swordtail.

_**(A/N: Specialy about these is ,that the Swords stay at the back of them,you know what I mean…)**_

''So,..are we going or not?!'' Meteor asked,again impatiently.

''Hold on Meteor! We're going…'' Phoenix spoke up.

Phoenix activated his Portal and all three of them went in,prepared for the other World.

* * *

_** Author: Wohho,that was a long Chapter! The longest Chapter if ever wrote on my Life!**_

_**In the next Chapter they'll meet Sonic & his Friends! Also the one that Galax is Chasing. **_

* * *

_**And here for BADA555W0RD: **_

_**Thank you,for offering that Blade can tag along with Sonic in my Story! In the next Chapter they'll meet Blade,Sonic & Co. …I think… No,just kidding! **_

_**If that's allright ,that Blade's name appeared in this Chapter,a**__**lso, that i described a little Bit of Blade's Bio in this Chapter.**_

_**Because,Blade should normally appaer in the next Chapter!..**_

* * *

_**Meteor: So,see you all next Time in Mobius! **_

_**Author: Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 2:Meeting with Blade and Sonic

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_** Chapter 2: The meeting with ‚Blade' and ‚Sonic The Hedgehog'! ….And also Xeo the Hedgehog?! **_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_ **Author: Hello Guys,it's me again! This time, I write down Chapter 2 of Meteor The Hedgehog's History! **_

_**Meteor: Whatever…. Author: Okayyy….Let's go on to the Story!**_

_**Meteor: Finally!...**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own only My OC's: Meteor The Hedgehog ,Galax The Hedgehog ,Phoenix The Hedgehog ,Xani The Fox and Xeo The Hedgehog. I also own the 'Meteorite Power' Thingie.

Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD.

Sonic Belongs to SEGA.

* * *

Meteor woke up, in the near of a forest and looked around.

''Damn It! Where am i?!'' He said to himself,while walking.

''I Think ,I am in Mobius…'' He thought. Suddenly he heard footsteps and hided behind a Tree.

''It's better for me ,if nobody sees me'' He thought to himself.

Two Hedgehogs boosted and stopped, in the near of Meteor's Hide place.

''Did you see it Blade?'' The blue one said.

He has blue fur,peachy colored arms and Shoes are white and red ,with white Stripes and a golden buckle at each shoe.

He also wears white gloves.

''No, I didn't see here anything Sonic.'' The Hedgehog said known as Blade.

He has leather-brown fur,yellow goldish Stripes on his Quills and he has the same shoes as the blue Hedgehog (known as Sonic),but instead of red the first color was leather-brown and the second color was the same color as his Stripes.

He also wears a leather belt ,that sheathes two katana-like shortswords.

The two Hedgehog looked around one more time and then blasted off ,leaving a curious Meteor back.

''Interesting! …so this is Blade..,but I think I must search for Galax and Phoenix,before I can face the other two Hedgehogs.'' He thought to himself.

''Nah, I think that ,they can take care of themselves..'' He also thought,before he flied to the other Hedgehogs.

_**15 minutes of chasing later…**_

''There they are! But I have to vanish myself ,before they can see me.'' He said to himself ,as he flies as fast as he could ,to vanish himself.

And it worked ,now completely not in their view.

As he flies ,he charged up a beam in his hands.

Blade notices the noises and layed his hands on his Swords. ''Do you hear this?'' Sonic asked to Blade ,as he readied his Swords.

''Yeah, I do.'' He pesponded and stopped before he continued.''I know how to find that person!'' Blade said ,as he took all his breath together.

''**FUS RO DAH!**'' Blade shouted ,as suddenly a shockwave blasted Meteor to a tree.

''Who are you?!'' Blade said ,while Meteor standed up.

''I'm Meteor The Hedgehog and I come from 'Planet Meteorite'! ..Good attack,by the way Blade!'' Meteor said ,while he dusted himself off.

''How do you know my name?!'' Blade asked in a serious tone.

''My Friend told me a little about yourself Blade! And he also wants the Emerald from you back that you stole from him.'' Meteor responded.

''Do you mean a 'Chaos Emerald'?!'' Sonic asked also in a serious tone.

''What is an 'Chaos Emerald'? ..No,I mean a 'Thunder Emerald'!'' Meteor answered.

Sonic was surprised that Meteor didn't knew about the Chaos Emeralds ,but he also asked himself ,what exactly an 'Thunder Emerald' looks like.

''Are you going to tell me ,where it is Blade or not?!'' Meteor said impatiently.

''I don't know anything about that 'Thunder Emerald'! You've mistaked me with someone else.'' Blade said.

''Then you let me no ther option left ,but only to Fight You! I know my Friend didn't lie to me ,as i looked him in the eyes! ….'' Meteor said ,lifting up his hands.

''As your wish…'' Blade said ,as he grabbed his swords and charged towards Meteor.

''Blade sure needs help! I can feel much Power coming out from him and his red Sword!'' Sonic thought to himself and charged towards Meteor too.

''2 VS. 1?! You're unfair,but doesn't matter! I will beat you two up!'' He said ,preaparing to block ,but he felt that the Power from his Swords were going to his Body and then tested something.

''Lets see ,if I can do this!'' he thought to himself and spoke the two words.

''**METEORITE….TELEPORTATION**!'' He shouted and then teleported the next second away from their view.

''Look out Blade! He manages to use 'Chaos Control'!'' Sonic shouted to Blade.

''No problem!'' he said ,while he took his breath together once again.

''OH NO YOU DON'T!'' Meteor shouted ,before he reappeared behind Blade and punched him to a tree. But also Meteor was kicked in his back by Sonic and was sent to another tree.

''Thanks. Sonic!'' Blade said ,while he stood up. Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

''Had enough?!'' Blade said towards Meteor ,who also stood up.

But Meteor was covered with red energy.

Oh oh,does I think ,what he's about to do….'' Sonic said ,looking to Meteor and saw no eyes.

Then Meteor teleported away and reappeared behind him,holding Sonic and flew high.

Meteor threw him to the ground and disappeared ,then after he hits the ground ,Meteor reappeared and hold him again ,but then shouted something.

''**CHAOS…BLAST!**'' After he shouted ,a giant red ball engulfed the place and blowed up in the next three seconds.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Galax ,who was at the opposite direction of the Forest ,saw the red energy ball and the explosion.

''It seems there is a fight going on!...'' He thought to himself ,than blasted off in the direction of the explosion.

''I feel Meteor's Powers ,When I am gonna run this way any longer.'' He said ,as he still blasted towards this way.

_** Back to Meteor,Blade and Sonic…**_

The exploision leaved back a giant crater,with Sonic in it.

Meteors eyes changed back to normal and also his body wasn't anymore covered in red Energy.

Sonic stood up and looked towards Meteor.

He had some bruises and scratches.

''Damn it! He's pretty strong!'' Sonic said ,holding his other arm.

''Are you allright?'' Blade asked Sonic.

''yeah,I am.'' Sonic answered.

''I have another surprise for you two!'' Meteor said ,while his entire Body covered in red energy again.

''Is he going to do '**Chaos Blast**' again?!'' Blade asked.

''No, this attack is my favorite Attack,that I use only in dangerous situations!'' Meteor responded ,while charging up.

''Take this! …._**METEORITE …SHOWER!**_'' as he said ,tons of Meteorites were falling above the sky.

Meteor covered himself in a red shield ,avoiding to get hit.

''WHAT THE?!'' Blade said, dodging a lot of Meteorites.

Sonic and Blade dodged a lot of Meteorites ,but were hitted by some others. However Blade stood there ,as nothing happened.

Meteor was tired from his Ultimate Attack and fell to his knees.

''H-How did you survived this Attack and haven't even a scratch?!'' Meteor asked Blade with serious tone.

''Well, fire attacks are immune to me ,but I also felt that Attack too.'' Blade responded.

''Damn it! That ultimate attack took all my Energy away!'' Meteor said ,as he punched his fist to the ground.

''are you going to give up now?!'' Blade asked.

''What? Do I have another choice?!'' Meteor said jokingly.

''But I want that 'Thunder Emerald' from you!'' He said ,as he stood up.

''I said ,i don't have that Emerald!'' Blade responded.

''…Yes ,he didn't have that Emerald ,but I!'' someone behind them said.

Everyone turned around and saw another Blade. **_(A/N: …xD) _**

''WHAT THE?!'' Blade said ,as he saw another one of him.

Then the second Blade took off his masks and showed his true self.

A Hedgehog with the Quills of Sonic and Shadow together ,white fur ,blue stripes ,one on each quill and a blue face/mouth.

_**(A/N:you know what I mean..)**_

He also have Shadow's shoes ,but in three different colors.

The first Color is green ,the second is blue and the last color is purple.

And He also have purple inhibitor Rings.

''…Who are you?!'' asked Meteor.

''I'm Xeo The Hedgehog! The Ultimate Evil!'' The one known as Xeo responded.

''..So you did took his Emerald!'' Blade said readied his Swords.

''..yeah ,that was me! And I must thank you Blade!'' Xeo said and stopped ,before he continued.

''If you didn't Fight Meteor and made him tired ,I would be in serious trouble! Hahaha..'' He laughed.

''..You ,will pay for that!'' Meteor said ,charging at him.

As Meteor tried to punch him ,he disappeared and reappeared behind Meteor ,kicking him ,sending him crashing to a Tree and fell to ground unconscious.

''This was really easy...'' Xeo said , disappointed.

Xeo saw Blade charging with his two Swords at him and disappeared.

He reappeared and said something. ''Sorry Blade! But I must go now!'' He said ,as he held the Thunder Emerald in his hand.

''_**CHAOS CONTROL**_'' Xeo shouted and teleported away.

''Damn it! He fled!'' Sonic said ,who was a few meters behind Blade and still hold his arm.

* * *

_**Author: Pew…! That was too much for me to write it! **_

_**Meteor: …really?! **_

_**Author: Shut up! However thanks again for BADA555W0RD for the offer.**_

_** I am sure you're surprised about the content of this Chapter as me. (It took me a lot of Time to write it…) **_

_**Meteor: Who had thought that 'Blade' didn't took Galax's Emerald?! **_

_**Author: ähmm…everyone. **_

_**Meteor: *makes an WTF-Face* WTF?! **_

_**Well,however I am sorry for blaming Blade….i didn't knew that Xeo took Galax's Emerald. **_

_**Author: ..Wow, I never knew this Side of you Meteor… **_

_**Meteor: Whatever…. **_

_**Author: Well, ….have anything else to say? **_

_**Meteor: …No. **_

_**Author: Ok then ,Bye everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 3: A terrible mistake and a Team

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_** Chapter 3: A terrible mistake! ...And a Evil Team?!...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: I am back with another Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History'!**_

_**Meteor: Why do you have to say the damn setence every Chapter?!**_

_**Author: THAT'S IT! GET OVER HERE! *grabs an piano and chases Meteor***_

_**Meteor: Shit! ..Where did you get that thing anyway?! **_

_**Author: I have my Secrets...**_

_**Meteor: Damn it! *he runs away***_

_**Author: Enjoy the Story ,while i chase him...**_

_**GET BACK HERE! *Chases Meteor again,still with the piano grabbed***_

_**TAKE THIS! **__***throws piano at him***_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own only my OC's: Meteor The Hedgehog,Galax The Hedgehog,Phoenix The Hedgehog ,Xani The Fox and Xeo The Hedgehog.**_

_**I also own that 'Meteorite Power' thingie.**_

_**Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD.**_

_**Sonic belongs to SEGA.**_

* * *

''What are we going to do with him...'' Blade asked pointing his finger towards the unconscious Meteor.

''Lets carry to the hospital.'' Sonic answered.

''But he nearly killed you!"Blade said ,shocked about what Sonic just said.

''I know ,but he's been tricked by that other Hedgehog ,who copied you and stole his Friend's Emerald!' So if he's gonna wake up again ,he won't attack you'' Sonic responded.

''Allright.'' Blade said ,who began to carry Meteor.

**_1 Hour of Walking and carrying later..._**

As they went to an hospital they brought Meteor to a room and put him on a bed. (_**A/N: skipping the talk with the nurses and the doctor...)**_

Then they waited a couple of Hours and hoped he would wake up and then they fell asleep.

Suddenly the Meteor woke up and looked around and saw Blade and Sonic sleeping.

''Ow ,my head...It seems that Blade and this so called Sonic brought me here...but why? i thought they left me there ,cause i nearly killed Blade's Friend..'' He thought to himself.

''Man ,i didn't knew that this Hedgehog tooked Galax's 'Thunder Emerald'...And what did I DO? I blamed Blade for that...

But who knew that this Xeo took Galax's Emerald..'' He also thought.

''Curse you Xeo!'' Meteor said quitly ,cause he didn't wanted to wake up Blade and Sonic.

Meteor stood up ,stretched himself and went near the sleeping Hedgehogs,shouting something in their ears.

''WAKE UP,YOUR LAZY FOOLS!'' He said as he imitated Xeo's voice.

Then they woked up in the next second.

''WHERE ARE YOU ,you white-blue Hedgehog?! Blade shouted looking around ,only to see Meteor rolling on the ground laughing.

''HAHA...REALLY FUNNY!'' Blade said sarcasticly.

''Whatever ...How are you doing?'' Sonic asked.

Meteor stood up and said: ''pretty fine as you can see.''

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Galax came to the point of the forest where the Hedgehogs fought.

''Damn it! Where are they?!'' he asked himself as he checked the place.

_Then he saw footsteps on the ground that led inside the Forest._

_As he saw a hospital in the distance ,he checked the footsteps and saw that heir led to the direction of the hospital._

_''I know where they are!'' He said ,as he blasted in the direction of the hospital._

* * *

**_Back with the other Hedgehogs..._**

* * *

Suddenly a news reporter spoke from the TV ,stopping the dispute of the Hedgehogs.

''Were stopping our series for an important 'News Flash''' The reporter paused ,before he continued. ''A white and Blue Hedgehog is terroririesing ''Metal City'' with a fat man ,who sits in a capsule. This two have a army of reborts helping them!''

But before the reporter said something ,the connection was disconnected ,leaving the TV flapping the colors black and white.

''Wait! a fat man in a capsule and a white and blue Hedgehog?! ...WHEN did this Hedgehog teamed up with EGGHEAD?!'' Sonic asked with a curious tone.

''Really?! ...just in this Situation?!'' Blade said ,also in a curious tone.

* * *

_**Author:Pew, that was exhausting...**_

_**Meteor: OW! My Head!**_

_**Author: **__**Wow,thought that this Situation couldn't even get worst enough!...**_

_**Sorry ,that this Chapter is short ,but i had to prepare myself for school ,so i hope that this is okay..but next Chapter is longer...**_


	6. Chapter 4: Eggman And Xeo! - Team Evil

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History **_

_**Chapter 4: Xeo & Eggman - Team Evil..**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: ...Again its me! and again im gonna write a new Chapter down...**_

_**Meteor: ..Come on! you can do a better speek...**_

_**Author: ...Shut up!**_

_**well ,lets get in-**_

_**Sonic: ..he's right! you can do a better one!...**_

_**Author: WHEN DID YOU SHOWED UP?!**_

_**Sonic: ..i sneaked myself here...**_

_**Author: ...anyone else here?!**_

_**Blade: ...yes me..**_

_**Author: ...GOD DAMN IT!**_

_**Sonic: ..calm down man!..i think that your viewers don't want To see your angry...**_

_**Author:...just lets get over this!...**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: __I only own my OC's: Meteor The Hedgeog ,Galax The Hedgehog ,Phoenix The Hedgehog ,Xani The Fox and Xeo The Hedgehog._**

**_I Also own that 'Meteorite Power' thingie._**

**_Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD._**

**_Sonic belongs to SEGA._**

* * *

''Who is this Egghead ,you're talking about Sonic?" Meteor asked Sonic with a corious Look.

"He is our arch-enemy..." Sonic responded.

Blade was the next ,who spoke.

"Well,Egghead is Sonic's nickname for him. His real Name is ,a evil scientist with an IQ of 300. He uses his iq To Build Robots that are programmed to stop Sonic and me ,but mostly Sonic.." Blade corrected.

"I See..." He said.

"Well, we must stop him!...are you helping us?" Blade asked.

"..Of course! I want this Emerald back and also trash Xeo!" Meteor answered.

"Hey Blade and Sonic! I'm also sorry for what happened the Last Hours ago ,in That Forest..." Meteor apologized.

"It's allright. You didn't knew that he was tricking you.." Sonic Said.

"Ok. lets go!'' Meteor said ,as the Hedgehogs ran out of the hospital and in the direction of 'Metal City'.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...(10 minutes later ,as the Hedgehogs ran towards 'Metal City')**_

Galax who was now at the Entrace of the Hospital ,flew high in the sky and saw at the distance the Hedgehogs running towards 'Metal City'.

He decided to spie on them ,because he saw that Meteor went with them.

Galax remembered that Phoenix also gave them a video-watch.**(A/N:you know what i mean)**

* * *

_**Back to the Hedgehogs...**_

''Meteor ,can you tell us from where you came again?'' Sonic asked Meteor ,while running.

''allright..i came from 'Planet Meteorite'! An planet ruled by a Princess.'' Meteor responded ,while flying.

''woah ,by an princess?! Sonic asked again.

''Yeah ,but not only a princess .., she controls the Space- and Time-Traveling from our Galaxy..'' Meteor answered.

''Interesting...,do you have any Friends on that Planet?'' Blade asked ,also running.

''Yeah and everyone is in Mobius..chasing for you Blade..'' Meteor answered to Blades question.

''What?! Why?!'' Blade said.

''Because one of my Friends and my Rival ''Galax'' thinks ,that you have the Emerald from him..''

''Why didn't you told them ,that i didn't have it..'' Blade asked ,with a serious tone.

''Because my 'Video-Watch' here ,is destroyed from our Battle..'' Meteor answered and showed his destroyed 'Video-Watch' Blade.

* * *

_**Back to Galax...**_

_***Music start: Grand theft auto V - Ending A***_

''Damn it! Why don't he answer?!'' Galax asked himself ,trying to call Meteor on the 'Video-Watch'.

''okay...then i call Phoenix..!'' He said as he called Phoenix on the 'Video-Watch'.

''Yes here is Phoenix ,what do you want Galax?'' Phoenix asked on the watch.

''Hey Phoenix! I think Meteor is cooperating with the enemys. I follow him now to a City.'' Galax said.

''No way! Meteor changed the sides?!'' Phoenix asked with a curious tone.

''Yeah ,i think! What are we going to do?'' Galax asked.

''Well, i think we must Stop him! or have you a better idea?!'' Phoenix asked Galax.

''I think we spy on him first! Then we see if he's really now our enemy.'' Galax responded.

''Allright. good luck Galax.'' Phoenix said and finished the call.

''Ok! Lets see then if you changed Meteor!'' Galax said and followed the Hedgehogs again.

***Music stop***

* * *

_**Back to the Hedgehogs...**_

''It seems that this Emerald is really something Special!'' Sonic said.

''Yeah ,if you combine My 'Meteor Emeralds' with Galax's 'Thunder Emeralds' and seven Diamond shaped Emeralds ,you can create an new Galaxy.''

''With 'Diamond shaped Emeralds' you mean this?!'' Sonic asked and pulled out an Chaos Emerald.

''Yes...'' Meteor said and looked at the Emerald.

''How many Emeralds are in your Planet?'' Blade asked.

''If i'm adding Galax's Emerald to my Emeralds...All in total **14**!'' Meteor responded.

''and plus the Chaos Emeralds...there are in total **21**!'' Sonic said.

''If these Emeralds fall in the wrong hands ,then we all are doomed!'' Meteor said.

The Hedgehogs finally made their way to the City and saw above in the sky , and Xeo.

''We found you! Egghead!'' Sonic shouted to Eggman.

Eggman turned around and saw the Hedgehogs on the Ground.

''Sonic?! Blade?! and...Who are you?!'' Eggman asked then Meteor.

''I'm Meteor The Hedgehog! I came from another Planet! And i'm here to get the 'Thunder Emerald' Back!'' Meteor answered.

''You want the Emerald? Then come and Get it!'' Xeo responded.

''...YOU WILL REGRET THIS!'' Meteor said charging towards Xeo.

* * *

**Author: Allright, this Chapter is finished...**

**Meteor: Well, looks like Xeo joined this 'Eggman'! but i don't know why...**

**Sonic: really?! Egghead and this Hedgehog ,that defeated you in that forest?!**

**Blade: Our day is getting worse and worse...**

**Author: So...i'm going now...Bye! (everything what they say now does not work on my cap!)**

**Sonic: and don't forget to review,favorite and follow!...**


	7. Chapter 5: Super Meteor! and his attack

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_**Chapter 5: Super Meteor and his new Ultimate-Super-Attack!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Author: ..Hi Guys! It's me again! Today a new Chapter ...**

**Meteor:finally...**

**Author: ...lets get to it!**

* * *

Meteor tried to punch Xeo but he disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him.

Meteor landed on the ground ,but before he crashed ,he teleported himself away and reappeared behind Xeo.

''Prepare yourself for this! **METEORITE SHOWER!**'' Meteor shouted while he covered himself ,Sonic and Blade in a red shield ,avoiding to get Hit.

Tons of Meteorites were falling from the sky ,each hitting Xeo.

However Xeo stood there as nothing happened.

''Come on Meteor! You have to try better!'' Xeo said ,provoking him.

''H-How did you survided my ultimate Attack?!'' He asked Xeo.

''..because i control the same attack!'' Xeo responded.

''N-No Way!'' He said as he fell to the ground.

''Hahaha!..is this everything?!'' Xeo said.

***Music Start: Dragonball GT Opening Theme Instrumental***

Then a red aura sorrounded Meteor. He stood up and his fur changed from white to yellow. Meteor is now in his Super Form!

''Woah! ...Meteor h-how did you changed in your Super Form?!'' Sonic asked Meteor with a curious tone.

''I can transform in my Super Form ,without any Emeralds!'' Meteor responded.

''Interesting...'' Blade said.

''Damn it!'' Xeo said next.

Meteor then charged like a thunder to Xeo and punched him.

He then teleported behind Xeo and kicked him in the back ,sending him to the Ground.

Then Meteor teleported in front of him and shouted: ''**TIME STOP!**'' as he shouted ,everything around him frooze in time.

''..Take this! ...**BURNING-KAME-GUN!**'' As he shouted ,he fired a giant tri-colored Beam. The colors were Red ,Blue and Purple.

As the time returned to normal everyone saw the beam and looked in awe.

Then the beam stopped ,leaving a smiling Meteor back. He looked towards the Crater ,he maded and in this Crater was Xeo ,with a lot of Bruises and scratches.

Then Meteor looked to Eggman ,who was afraid now.

He then picked up Xeo ,Shouted 'Retreat and fled with his Ship.

***Music stops***

Sonic & Blade ran towards Meteor.

Meteor transformed back in his normal form and saw the Hedgehogs running to him.**  
**

''Dude! that was ..amazing!'' Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

''That was ...something different...'' Blade said to him.

''Pew. ..that transformation took all my energy for fighting..'' He said.

''yes ,just like the blue Hedgehog said...it was amazing..'' a voice spoke from behind.

''Wait! i knew this voice!'' He said and turned around to see Galax.

''Galax?! What are you doing here...?'' Meteor asked.

''Wait is that Galax? the one who is chasing me?!'' Blade asked.

''You must be Blade...and it seems that you didn't had the Emerald all the time..'' He said to Blade.

''Of course ,why should i have your Emeralds?!...'' Blade said with a sarcastic tone.

''Because i am the guardian of the 'Thunder Emeralds' ,like Meteor is the guardian of the 'Meteor Emeralds'...am i right Meteor?'' Galax said ,as he throwed the 'Thunder Emerald' up and catched it. repeating it a few times.

''H-How did you find it..?!'' Meteor asked with a curious tone.

''I picked up as you finished this other White and blue Hedgehog. Suprises me that you didn't took it..'' He said.

Meteor than facepalmed and looked to Galax.

Meteor knew what Galax would say now.

'' Our Mission is over. You know what that means...'' Galax said to Meteor.

''You mean...going back to our World...'' he said.

''What?!...y-you can't just go back to your World!'' Sonic said.

* * *

**Author: Allright finished this too...the next Chapter will be interesting...**

**(remeber to review,favorite and follow..)**

**Meteor: should i go back ,now there my mission here is finished..?!**


	8. Chapter 6:Going to Planet Meteorite pt 1

**_Meteor the Hedgehog's History_**

**_Chapter 6: Going back to Planet Meteorite! Part 1_**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Author: The interesting Chapter of all!**

**What will happen?**

**Lets find it out...**

* * *

"i ...must.. Or..Wait a Second!" Meteor Said.

"What about if you come with us?" Meteor asked.

"But who'll care about Egghead?!" Sonic also asked.

"I think Eggman won't make Troubles for a few weeks and besiedes ,you have Friends who can take care about him ,don't you..?" Meteor said.

"Well,i think your right but..." Sonic was Cut off by Galax.

"Come on! think fast!..we don't have much time! The Princess opened the wormhole for only 3 Hours!" Galax Said.

"..what are you saying about it Blade?" Sonic asked Blade.

" How Long do we have To stay on the planet ?" Blade asked.

"If you want To go back To Mobius ,then you need To ask the princess! remember she controls the 'Time and Space-Traveling' in our World!" Meteor Said.

"Allright. What are you thinking Sonic?" Blade asked.

"Hmm..Allright. But we Must say Goodbye To our Friends!" Sonic responded.

"No problem! You have 3 hours!" Galax Said.

"I Must also Go! I want To meet their Friends! As Long as i am here!" Meteor said.

"Allright. I'm waiting here for ya all!" Galax spoke.

* * *

Meteor followed Sonic to 'Knothole Village'**  
**

"So ..this is your home?" Meteor asked.

"Yeah.." Sonic said.

"Where are your friends?" He asked.

Sonic then heard a female Voice and hided behind a bush.

Then a pink female hedgehog tackled Meteor to the ground.

After the pink female hedgehog realised that Meteor wasn't the person she searched ,she stood back up and helped him To get up.

"I'm so sorry! I thought that you are someone else!'' the female pink hedgehog spoke.

''It's allright ..'' Meteor said.

''My name is Amy Rose. What is your name?'' She asked.

''My name is Meteor. Meteor The Hedgehog.'' Meteor introduced.

''Say, do you mind me asking who that someone is?'' he asked.

''that someone is Sonic!'' She said.

''aha, i see...i think i saw him..'' He said.

''Meteor!'' Sonic whistled from his hide place.

''Can you tell me where he is?!'' She asked with a curious tone.

''If you show me the home's of his friends..'' he said.

''allright this one over there is the workshop of his best friend Tails.'' She said ,pointing to an workshop meters away.

''and that one is the house of Rouge. a bat girl.'' she also said and pointed to an purple house.

_**several houses later...**_

''ok that was everything...now can you tell me where he is?!'' She asked impatiently.

''ok but before i tell you ,i must ask the last question.'' He said.

''What is it?'' she asked getting more impatiently.

''**Are you his Girlfriend?**'' he asked his last question.

''Yes of couse!'' She answered.

''Run!'' he whistled to Sonic. (in his hide place)

Sonic then ran away and Meteor pointed to him and said: ''There he is!''

''**Darn you ,Meteor**!'' Sonic said running away.

''Thank you.'' she said and followed the blue hedgehog.

''**COME BACK HERE SONIIC**!'' Amy said ,runnig after the blue hedgehog.

''This was hilarious!'' he said chuckling.

''ok now g-'' he was cut off by an message from his watch. **(A/N: forgot to say that his video-watch was repared.)**

He saw a message from Galax.: 'Time left: 2 hours. do your thing fast!'

''Allright! lets check out the workshop!'' He said and flew to the workshop.

_**in the workshop...**_

Meteor knocked on the door and a yellow Fox with two tails opened.

''Who are you?!Shadow?'' the fox asked.

''I'm Meteor the Hedgehog. a friend of Sonic.'' he introduced himself.

''You're a friend of Sonic?'' he asked with a curious tone.

**A lot of explaining later...(15 minutes later..)**

''aha ,i see..and you are all going to go on your Planet?'' he asked.

''yes..'' he said.

''If he's going...then i am going too!'' he said ,willing to go too.

Meteor wrote a message in his watch and sent it.

Then another message from Galax came and he read it.

''ok, you can go ,but first we must find Sonic & Blade.'' he said and gave Tails the exactly same Video-watch as he have.

''who build this?'' he asked.

''My friend Phoenix build this on our Planet.'' He responded.

''then your friend knows a lot about technic.'' tails said.

''yeah...he even build a portal.'' he said.

''Really?! I've tried a many times to build a portal but failed...maybe he can help me with that..'' Tails also said.

''i think...'' he responded.

''hey, you know what Meteor?'' he said and stopped.

''What?'' he asked.

'' Your even more nice than Shadow.'' Tails said looking to him.

''..thanks.'' he said looking back.

''Well, we must find Sonic & Blade. we have only 1 hour left!'' he said.

Then Sonic dashed towards Meteor ,but he dodged and looked to Sonic.

''Damn it! This girl is really energetic.'' he said exhausting from running.

''DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN METEOR!'' he said breathing heavily.

''Sorry ,but that was hilarious!'' he responded.

''Where's Blade?!'' Meteor asked.

''He's trying to tell Ensis that he's now gonna leave for some weeks..'' Sonic answered.

''Then we have to wait for him. Lets get back to Galax and wait there.'' he said.

''Allright. Lets go.'' Tails said.

Then they all went to Galax ,who is waiting for them.

* * *

**Author: ...Allright next Chapter done.**

**I see that your all are suprised again ,don't you?!**

**Meteor: ...everyone is waiting for Blade...*chuckles* good luck telling Ensis ..that your leaving for some weeks Blade!**

**Author: Bye! (remember to review and to do the other few 'Bullshit-things'!)**


	9. Chapter 7:Going to Planet Meteorite pt 2

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_**Chapter 7: going back To Planet Meteorite! Part 2 & The 'Grand Meteorite'**_

* * *

**Author: whats up Guys? It's me again with a new Chapter!**

**Meteor: ...yes and today we're gonna all go To my homeplanet!**

**Author: lets get into it!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own my OC's: Meteor The Hedgehog , Phoenix the Hedgehog ,Galax the Hedgehog ,Xani the Fox and Xeo The Hedgehog. I also own the 'Meteorite Powers & Attacks and the following forms: Universe Form , Final Form and Final Universe Form.**_

_**Blade and Ensis belongs to BADA555W0RD.**_

_**Sonic and Tails belongs To SEGA. **_

* * *

**half an Hour later...**

As Blade Went To the other's after he spoke To Ensis ,their already waiting for him.

"It's about Time ,you showed up!" Meteor said.

"Oh Yeah?! Do you try To speek To a Girl WHO has a Crush on you and then Escape from her!" Blade shouted ,breathing heavily.

"..Sorry.." He Said.

"..Ok everyone is here so lets g-" Sonic Said ,but was Cut off by Galax.

"where's Phoenix?" He asked.

Suddenly Phoenix blasted and stopped in Front of Meteor and Galax ,who stambled back.

**"HOW DARE YOU LEAVING ME ALL THE TIME ALONE AND DIDN'T WORRIED ABOUT ME FOR A SECOND?!"** He shouted and then glared at them.

"I'm sorry! We forget about you..." Galax said.

"These are the peoples that are following us into our planet!" Meteor said pointing on Blade , Sonic and Tails.

"I See..." He said looking at them for a Second and introduced himself.

"I'm Phoenix the Hedgehog! The technician and the Weapon Builder of the Team!"

**after Sonic ,Tails and Blade introduced themselfes...**

Phoenix pressed a button on his watch and the Portal appeared in front of them.

"H-How did you do that?!" Tails asked,with a curious tone.

"If you know a Lot about technic and have the marterials ,then it should be easy to make a video-watch With a Portal Summon switch!"

everyone went To the Portal. Not very far away was Ensis. As she saw that everyone went To the Portal ,she ran To the Portal and Said something.

"Your aren't gonna leave me behind Blade!" she said ,as she jumped in the portal ,before it closed.

**Planet Meteorite...**

Everyone came out of the Portal and looked around.

"So this is Planet Meteorite..." Blade asked and saw everywhere little towns. **(A/N: ****their on a Mountain!)**

''Is this the only big City?!'' Sonic asked ,as he pointed to a giant city miles away.

''Well, yeah...the biggest City of the whole Planet! 'Meteorite City'!'' Meteor answered.

''...well, what you wanna check out first?'' Phoenix asked.

''...do what your want. I'm going now to the princess and tell her that we're back...with you guys..'' Meteor said.

''Have your planet some place where i can train?'' Blade asked Meteor.

''Sure ,just 3 miles away...'' Meteor said as he pointed behind them.

''strange...i feel that your friend is here too...Blade..'' Meteor said.

**''WHAT?!''** Blade said ,looking around and found Ensis ..at the bottom of the mountain ,running towards him.

**''I SAID YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME BEHIND!..''** Ensis said while running.

''**Crap**. i gotta go guys! ...Bye!'' Blade said ,as he blasted off and Ensis following him.

''How did this Girl get in here?!'' Meteor asked curiously.

''I don't know...'' Sonic said.

''i don't know either...'' Galax also said.

''Well,doesn't matter...i'm going now..'' Meteor said and walked away ,but..

''Hey! Let me come with you!'' Sonic said and followed Meteor.

**30 minutes later...**

As Sonic and Meteor went to the castle ,they both knocked on the door.

Suddenly the door opened itself and the two Hedgehog's walked in. As they came to the throne room ,they saw the princess. However Sonic was suprised, he thought the princess looked different ,but he bowed ,like Meteor.

Then the Hedgehogs stood up. Then Meteor spoked.

''As you see princess, we're back, but with a guest..'' he said pointing to Sonic.

''I'ts a pleasure to meet you Princess!'' he said.

''Welcome in Planet Meteorite.'' She said and smiled.

''Tell me whats your name? Blue blur.'' She asked.

''names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!'' Sonic introduced himself.

''Meteor, is he the only visitor? cause i sensed other peoples ,that camed out of the portal.'' She asked the white and Black hedgehog.

''Yes dear Princess, there are more peoples here, but unfortunately they had some little problems and couldn't get here...'' Meteor answered.

''Oh..Okay, but you must introduce them to me.'' She said and requested.

''Don't worry. I'll get them if they are finished with their problems.'' Meteor responded.

''Allright Sonic ,your are dismissed. But i need to talk with Meteor for a second.'' She said and Sonic left and waved his hand to Meteor.

**15 Minutes later...(A/N: I'm not going to TELL NOW what happend! But you'll find it out in the next Chapters!)**

Meteor left the castle and went to Phoenix's House ,where everyone sat on deckchairs and relaxed.

''I see ,you finished all your problems..'' Meteor said ,getting also an chair and sat down.

''And Blade, how was your running?'' Meteor asked sarcastly.

''Shut Up!'' Blade said. Next to him sat Ensis.

''Man. This Planet has good Weather!'' Sonic said ,while relaxing.

Suddenly Meteor remembered something.

Tails saw Meteors Face and asked. ''Something wrong ,Meteor?''

''Yeah. I forgot to say to you guys ,that today the 'Grand Meteorite' will be seeing in the sky.'' He answered.

''What is this 'Grand Meteorite'?'' Sonic asked him.

''Once after **1,000 Years** ,the '**Grand Meteorite**' will crossing Planet Meteorite ,giving the ones who have Meteorite Powers ,enough power to DO EVERYTHING! **And i mean EVERYTHING**!'' He responded.

''...This is bad.'' Blade said.

''The Princess , me and this Xeo can only master 'Meteorite Powers'! If that Hedgehog find a way to get back here, he can absorb the energy from the Meteorite and use it!...And THEN Your doomed!'' he said.

''What happens then?'' Sonic asked.

''Well, we can use the power that give us the Meteorite **to blow up an entire Galaxy or transforming to this forms: Universe Form , Final Form and Final Universe Form!** The Final Universe Form is the latest and greatest transformation form! **This Transformation makes your powers and attacks 1000 times stronger as the other forms ,you know.**'' He stopped ,before he continued. ''But first you must transform to the other forms first ,before you can transform to The 'Final Universe Form'' He finished.

''Woah, we're screwed!'' Tails said ,with a little fear.

''Can you tell us, what this 'ultimate form' looks like?'' Blade asked.

''Well, **your fur changes to black and is covered with white sparkles. Like the night sky. But also your eyes changed to the dark form eyes and not only that! Your gaining 2 more quills and your Stripes are changing between the rainbow colors. But your 'Head-stripe' doesn't change!** What else...ähmm yes , like i said your powers will be 1000x times stronger as the super or hyper transformations!''

Everyone had an 'WTF-Face'.

* * *

**Author: Pew...finished this Chapter! **

**Meteor: This Meteorite is the biggest Meteorite ever seen! To have his powers...**

**Author: Now i'm going!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 8: Equestria

_**Meteor the Hedgehog's History**_

**_Chapter 7: Equestria...Part 1_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Author: Next Chapter right away! I read some Sonic x MLP crossovers and Decided To make my own! I dunno Why, ...i just had the idea._**

**_Meteor: Screw you! I'm going To Equestria and Visit Pinkie pie! *walks off*_**

**_*in the background* Maybe she can teach me ,how To brake the fourth wall..._**

**_Author: Wait! What?! ...come back here! You're Not going To brake the fourth wall too!_**

**_Meteor: *still in the background* IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ,I BRING FLUTTERSHY HERE AND THEN YOU KNOW ,WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN!_**

**_Author: *gulp* Oh Shit! Not the Stare too! Allright , Allright! go if you want ,but please don't use then ,that wall Breaking too much! Ok?!_**

**_..._**

**_Damn it! He's gone!_**

**_Just get to the Story!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's: Meteor The Hedgehog , Phoenix the Hedgehog , Galax the Hedgehog , Xani the Fox and Xeo the Hedgehog. I also own the Meteorite Power and the following Transformation forms: Universe Form , Final Form and Universe Final Form!**_

_**Blade and Ensis belongs to BADA555W0RD.**_

_**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**_

_**My Little Pony and the Characters belongs To Hasbro.**_

* * *

Meteor wanted To say something as he notized the Princess on his Video-Watch.

"Oh Hi Princess." He greeted.

"Hello Meteor. I am sorry To break your relaxing Time ,but i have an Problem and i Need Your help and the help of Your Friends!" She Said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"One of our Emeralds had been stolen ,by this Xeo and now he is in a World called 'Equestria'! I go To him And if you are going To this World too and help me ,you all would do a favour for me!" She answered.

"Why couldn't you do it?" He asked.

"Well, i don't know ,where it is and if i go searching it i may getting lost in the other World. Remember , i can only Control the Space ,Time and Dimensional traveling in our Dimension/Galaxy ,that means , i can't Travel back To our Planet." She responded.

"What do you think guys?" Meteor asked the others.

"I don't know..." Sonic said.

"Screw it! I'm going!" Phoenix said.

"Allright ,i'm going too!" Galax spoke.

"Fine! Lets go!" Sonic said.

"Allright." Tails spoked.

Everyone looked at Blade and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay we're going. Where are we going To meet you?" Meteor asked.

"Thank you. Meet me in my Castle." She Said and canceled the Video Call.

Everyone walked To the Castle. Everyone But Not Ensis , Blade told her To Wait.

**30 Minutes later...**

As the Hedgehog's & Tails came To the Castle ,the front door opened And they walked in.

"So here lives the Princess?" Blade asked.

As they entered the Throne room ,they saw the Princess and bowed.

"Welcome. Tell me your names Mr. Fox and Mr. Hedgehog." She asked for their name.

"My Name is Blade the Hedgehog. I come from Mobius. I am also an dragon Hunter." Blade introduced himself.

"My Name is Mails 'Tails' Prower, but my Friends Call me Tails. I also come from Mobius." The Yellow Fox introduced himself too.

The Princess walked over To the portal and Activated it. As Everyone Went in Meteor was stopped by the princess who gave him two red Inhibitor Rings.

"Aren't that the Meteorite Inhibitor Rings ,Who can give his user the ability To summon the 'Grand Meteorite' To the sky and Who also are the most powered Things on this Galaxy?!" He asked with a curious tone and Took the Rings.

"Yes and i want To give them To you. Your one of the People ,Who i can trust the most." She said.

"Thanks...Princess" He Said and blushed a Little bit.

"Call me 'Xani'." She said with a smile.

Then Meteor and the Princess walked in the Portal too.

Everyone Fell from the Sky ,landed on the ground ,stood up in a Forest And looked around.

"Argh...my Head! Where are we?" Meteor asked.

"I don't know. But we're in a Forest ,That's for sure!" Blade Said as he stood up.

The other's stood up too and looked around.

"So ,where's that Meteorite Emerald?" Galax asked.

"I don't know.." Meteor said.

"Hey theres a village at the end of the Forest! Lets Check it out!" Sonic Said.

"Allright. But be careful! We're Not from this World. The Villagers would think we're Aliens." Xani (The Princess) said.

Then Everbody moved To the Village. As they walked they saw, that the Village was filled With Walking and talking Ponys.

"What the..?!" Meteor said as he saw the Ponys.

"Ok perhaps i crashed To hard on the ground! I See Ponys now.." Meteor also Said.

"No. This World is ruled By Ponys. The Name of the Village is Ponyville." Xani (The Princess) explained.

"This is Cream's Dream world.." Sonic spoke.

As they walked further into the Village ,Every Pony looked at them.

"Don't Look at them ,just walk." Galax said And Everyone walked further ,before Xani stopped them.

"okay,you all will Wait here. Me and Meteor are going and speek To the Pony in that tree-Libary." Xani Said and Pointed To an Libary.

"Why me?" Meteor asked.

"Because you and me can Sense where that Emerald is and That's Why we go and speek To the Pony." She answered.

"That's Unfair!" Sonic said.

"No ,i think she's right! And if everyone here is there, we could make trouble and the Ponys would get in panic." Tails said.

Wait a Second! We're here speeking about talking Ponys! Aren't we? How dangerous could they be?" Blade asked.

"The Ponys have something ,that is smilliar To the Chaos Emeralds." Xani responded.

"What?!" Sonic said.

"yes six gems. Every gem Different from the other. their power are like your Chaos Emeralds! This gems are called 'The Elements of Harmony'!" Xani spoke.

**After a Lot of Talking later...**

Meteor and Xani Went To the Libary and spoke To a purple pony With black mane and Tail, and had purple strings on them.

"Your the two are from the five aliens ,that just appeared here! Your contemporary gets around everywhere fast!" She said.

**12 Minutes of explaining and talking later...**

The two came out of the Libary and saw the others staring at them.

"And?" Blade asked.

"Well, we can stay at the libary of this town First." Xani said.

"But we should Visit the princess of this World ,the other Day!" Meteor Added.

"They also have an Pony-Princess here?! Man This World is akward!" Galax said.

then everyone went back To the libary.

* * *

**Author: okay ,Finished!**

**Meteor: and i am back. (Thanks Pinkie Pie!)**

**Author: How was it?**

**Meteor: you should prepare yourself ,Cause in the next Chapter i'm going To brake the fourth wall!**

**Author: OH NO YOU DONT! *chases Meteor with a chair***

**COME BACK HERE!**

**Meteor: Catch me ,if you can! *Flies off***


	11. Chapter 9:Universe Meteor Vs RD & the WB

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History **_

_**Chapter 9: Universe Meteor VS. Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: *pant* Back with a fighting Chapter!**_

_**Meteor: Your too Slow!~**_

_**Me: SHUT UP!**_

_** However lets get To the Story!**_

* * *

As they were in the Libary ,Meteor Went Outside and looked at the Sky.

But then a light Blue Pegasus With rainbow colored mane and tail ,that flew in the Air with three other pegasus ,That wore a strange Uniform and pilot-goggles. Suddenly the saw Meteor ,flew down and Landed in Front of him.

"Who are you?!" Meteor said ,Lifting up his fists.

"You're One of those Aliens! Aren't you?!" The light blue pegasus asked.

"Why? what do you want?!" Meteor asked.

"What were you and Your Friends doing in the libary?!" She asked.

"We talked To that purple pony in that libary an-" He was cut off by the light blue pegasus.

"and tried To Attack her!" She said.

"What?! N-No Way!" He said.

"Don't Li-" She was Cut off by the other pegasus with the uniform and the Pilot goggles.

"Mabye he is One of Discord's new Army!" He said To her.

"What?! No i'm Not!" He responed.

"If That's so then..." She stopped and the three other Pegasus yelled at the Same Time.

***Music Start: Dark Tarallicious (Evil Tara Strong theme) By Delta Brony***

"ENGAGING HOSTILE!" As the three said that ,the light Blue pegasus and the three other pegasuses charged To him.

"Damn it! Why does Not Everyone listen To me?!" He said and made a defense Position.

Meteor then disappeared ,reappeared behind them and Shot a Sphere at them.

The light Blue pegasus saw the Sphere and Dodged it and the other pegasuses did the Same ,but barely.

The Sphere crashed at the near of the libary and the other's Who where in ,ran outside only To See Meteor fighting against 4 Pegasuses.

***Music change to: With me - By all ends - instrumental***

Meteor's Rage was shown and he powered himself up ,for a stronger then was covered in a red shield.

_**(A/N:Remember his Bio! He Gets easily annoyed!)**_

Sonic & Blade noticed What he was Trying To do.

"Stop Meteor!" Sonic shouted To the White annoyed Hedgehog.

But Meteor powered himself up again and this time the Sky was getting dark.

"Oh No ,this doesn't Look Good! But Wait! His ultimate Attack doesn't change the sky!" Blade said and didn't knew What would Happen next.

The 'Great Meteorite' appeared behind him , on the highest Point of the sky.

"Is this the Great Meteorite he told us about?!" Sonic asked and looked at the Giant Meteorite ,at the top of the sky.

"What?! But how?!" Blade asked in a suprised and shocked tone.

Meteor's fur changed from White To red ,a Black Aura surrounded him and his eyes changed from red to a dark blue.

"What is this for a form?!" Sonic asked.

"Mabye on of These Meteorite-Universe Forms ,he told is about!" Blade suggested.

"Yeah...so this is the 'Universe-Form'? Awesome!" Meteor said as he felt the power of the Meteorite and the Universe Going trough his body.

He then hold his Hand To the sky and a GIANT Black Energy ball with red Stripes covered the whole sky. The pegasus were trembling in fear. And he was ready To Fire it ,but had and better idea.

The ball Changed into a Beam.

"GALAXY BEAM!" As he shouted a GIANT beam headed To the pegasuses.

"STOP METEOR!" Everyone shouted at him.

Then Meteor stopped the Beam and Turned To the others.

He then realised what he did and flee to the ground.

***music stop***

As he Landed ,the ground around him braked a little ,Cause of the Huge Power in him.

The Meteorite disappeared and Meteor changed back To normal.

Everyone then yelled at him and the purple Pony explained everything To the pegasuses. She also explained the Hedgehog's & Tails about EVERYTHING in their World AND ALSO the Name of everyone. Meteor then apologized and Everyone slept at the libary. The pegasuses flew back To their home.

**(A/N: It was Night Time after all of this!)**

Twilight (The purple pony) and her Assistent 'Spike' a Baby dragon were the only ones who didn't slept. The Baby Dragon Wrote a Message on a Letter ,wich Twilight dictated.

Spike then blew on the Message-Letter and it disappeared in green flames.

After that ,the Two Went sleeping Too.

* * *

**Somewhere at the near of a forest...**

* * *

A white and blue Hedgehog laughed maliciously.

"Enjoy your Adventure while you can Meteor! Because it will be your last!" Xeo (the White and Blue Hedgehog) said.

"And it will be Your Last Adventure too ,Sonic the Hedgehog!" A Fat man With a Brown mustache also said and laughing like Xeo.

"Everything ready Eggman?" Xeo said.

"Of Course! We're going To Pay a Visit tomorrow ob them!" Eggman said and laughed like a madman.

* * *

**Author: Pew ,next Chapter finished!**

**It suprised me ,that you didn't Broke the fourth Wall yet..**

**Meteor: Don't Worry! I'm going To brake it in Chapter 20!**

**Me: Me and my Damn Mouth!**

**Well, remember To Review and so the other two or Four options as well!**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 10: Attack on Ponnyville!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_** Chapter 10: Attack on Ponyville!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: back here With another Chapter!**_

_**Meteor: Whatever...**_

_**Author: Now To the Story...**_

* * *

The Sun rised at Ponyville and Everyone waked slowly up.

Meteor was the first who waked up and walked outside.

Then He saw ,What he didn't want To see.

A robot army attacked Ponyville. And he also saw a fotress-ship with Eggman Controlling it & Xeo next To the ship.

As the ship fired a missile ,Meteor jumped To the missile and power-kicked it away.

Then as the missile explodet ,Everyone waked up and ran outside.

"What the...?!" Blade said.

"Meteor! What happened?!" Sonic asked curiously.

"Eggman & this other Hedgehog happened!" Meteor responded.

"How did they get here?!" Tails asked.

"I dunno!" Galax responded.

"Ohohoho! Why isn't it Sonic and his friends!" Eggman said and laughed like a madman.

"Ready to kick their Asses?" Meteor asked the other's.

"ready when you are!" Blade said.

Then the three Hedgehog's charged at him. Meteor stopped and powered himself up.

***Music Start: Spongebob Squarepants the movie Game - Final Boss Theme***

**(A/N: listen To the Music and you know Why!)**

Meteor's fur changed from white To yellow. And a red Aura surrounded him.

"Ready To taste the power of the Meteorites?!" Super Meteor said and charged To Xeo ,leaving Eggman To the others.

Before Meteor was about To hit Xeo ,he disappeared ,reappeared behind him and kicked him To a building.

Meteor covered Everyone in a red shield ,But Not Eggman and Xeo.

"Wait Meteor! Don't use that attack here! There are too many innocent peoples!" Sonic said To the Hedgehog.

"Relax, i'm doing another Attack!" He responded.

"What an Attack?!" Sonic asked curiously.

Meteor then charged up a Beam.

"You're going straight to hell! **BURN-KAME-GUN!**" As he said that, a tri-colored beam ,with the colors red , Blue and purple Shot Towards Xeo.

Xeo managed To jump away ,but barely.

Meteor then lenked the Beam To Xeo and it hit him sending him To the Forest.

Sonic and the other's managed To damage Eggman's ship in the meantime.

Eggman then shot a missile from his ship. However this missile was Sent to the libary.

"No!" Sonic shouted and tried To stop the missile.

He failed and the missile was about To Hit the libary ,But Meteor ran ,then kicked the missile back To the ship.

"Nooooooo!" Eggman shouted ,as the missile Hit his ship ,then his ship Fell down and crashed at the exact Same location were Xeo crashed.

***Music change To: Results - Sonic Generations***

"Don't Mess With the protector of the Meteorite Emeralds! Or you'll be Sent To Death!" Meteor said ,as he maked Super Sonics 'A-Rank flying and pose'.(from Sonic Generations)

***Music stop***

Meteor changed back To normal and the other's ran To him.

"Nice reaction, buddy!" Sonic said ,giving a thumbs up.

"And thanks for saving our City!" Twilight said ,walking To the group.

"No Problem..,but i didn't maked it without my Friends!" Meteor said.

"i have an question.." Blade said.

"How did you summonded the 'Grand Meteorite' as your fightet against the pegasuses?!" Blade asked curiously.

"The Princess gave me the legendary Inhibitor rings ,that the user can summon the grand Meteorite and also prevents that you do not lose your energy ,if you use an transformation or an Ultimate Attack!" Meteor answered.

"Awesome!" Sonic and Tails said At the Same time.

Everypony came out from their houses & hide places and cheered for the Heroes.

* * *

**Author: Chapter finished!**

**Meteor: ...**

**Author: Bye!**


	13. Chapter 11: Attack on Canterlot - Part 1

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_**Chapter 11: Attack on Canterlot - Part 1**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: New Chapter right away!**

**Meteor: Well,werewolf lover99 ,if your OC is an Sonic-OC ,he will appear in Chapter 15. **

**PM us ,if he's an Sonic OC!**

**Author: Now To the Story!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** i only own My OC's: Meteor The Hedgehog ,Galax The Hedgehog , Xeo The Hedgehog ,Xina the Fox and Phoenix The Hedgehog. I also own the Meteorite power Thinge!**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**My Little Pony and the Characters belongs To Hasbro.**

* * *

After the cheering ,Everyone went back To the libary ,only To be greeted by the mane six.

"You all were AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Yes. indeed! But i wanna introduce you all To my Friends!" Twilight said next.

**17 Minutes of introducing later...**

It was Night time and everyone went To sleep execpt Meteor ,Who walked outside and looked at the sky.

"You can't sleep either?" Twilight asked ,as she came out and looked also To the sky.

"No. I must think about something.." Meteor responded.

After 30 minutes of Talking ,the two went back in and slept.

* * *

**in the meantime...**

Phoenix and Ensis came out from a portal with a Pissed off Face.

"I'll swear ,if i find Blade ,i'm going To kill him!" Ensis said angrily.

"And i'm going To kill Meteor & Galax ,for leaving me again behind!" Phoenix said ,also in a angry tone.

They then realised ,that they were in a Forest.

"I think we should rest here. We can search them tomorrow." Phoenix suggested.

"Fine. Let's Camp here." Ensis agreed.

Then ,Both of them slept in a tent ,That they Made of the Forest materials.

* * *

**10 Hours later...**

It was Day time Now and everyone woke up.

The mane six went all To their homes. (Ecxecpt for Twilight ,Cause she already is in her home!)

Blade went outside to train & Sonic ran around the village ,Cause he was bored.

And Tails just Tested his New plane outside.

Only Meteor was left in the libary with Twilight. **(A/N: Don't Even Think about it!)**

Suddenly a White Letter appeared out of green flames in front of Meteor.

"Say ,is this your letter Twilight?" Meteor gave the Letter Twilight and she opened it.

She read it and then turned To him.

"Princess Celestiawants To talk with you and Your Friends!" She said.

"Princess Who?" Meteor asked. Not knowing who Princess Celestia is ,of course.

"Oh right. You and your friends are New here aren't you?" She said.

"Princess Celestia is a White tall alicorn with a mane and Tail. Her mane has the following colors: magenta ,pink ,light blue and green. She also is the Princess of this World. Her Sister 'Luna' is a Black alicorn with dark Blue mane and tail. She also is an princess and they Both rule This World." Twilight explained.

"Wow...interesting ,a World Full of ponies & Unicorns ruled by two Alicorns-Princesses!" Meteor said.

"Should i get the others?" He asked her.

"That would be nice of you." She answered and prepared everything she needs for going to Canterlot.

Meteor flew off and searched the mobians.

"He's fast ,almost like Rainbow Dash." She said And giggled.

**10 minutes of searching later...**

Meteor came back To the libary ,But Not only with the mobians ,also with the ponys.

As They were about To go , a explosion could be heard.

"Where did that came from?!" Rainbow asked.

"There." Meteor said and pointed To the Castle of Canterlot. (Wich could be Seen from Ponyville)

One said of the Castle was completly blown off.

above the Castle was a Giant airship with Eggman's sign.

"No! What did Happen there?!" Twilight asked with a tone of curious and fear.

"Egghead happened!" Sonic said.

"didn't they had enough?!" Rainbow asked curiously.

"It seems they didn't.." Meteor said.

"What are we waiting for?! Lets get him!" Twilight said and prepared to ran off ,but Meteor stopped her and the other's.

He then grabbed Twilight and Rarity and flew off to Canterlot.

Galax grabbed Pinkie pie and Applejack and flew also to Canterlot with them.

Rainbow and Fluttershy flew To the castle.

However Sonic & Blade ran To the Castle With amazing Speed.


	14. Chapter 12: Attack on Canterlot - part 2

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_**Chapter 12: Attack on Canterlot! - Part 2**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hello again Guys! Another Chapter! Yay!**

**Meteor: Thanks for explaining werewolf lover99! We're Trying To find a Way to bring your Character in the Story(/Chapter 15). But you have our promise!**

**Author: Now To the story!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** i only own My OC's: Meteor The Hedgehog ,Galax The Hedgehog , Xeo The Hedgehog ,Xina the Fox and Phoenix The Hedgehog. I also own the Meteorite power Thinge!**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**My Little Pony and the Characters belongs To Hasbro.**

* * *

as Everyone arrived at Canterlot ,they heard another explosion from the Castle And went To it.

They we're stopped by an Army of Egg Pawns ,that charged at them.

"Great! Where did they came from?!" Sonic asked in a curious tone.

"Wait! If here are so many Robot-" Tails was Trying To say ,But was Cut off By Meteor. "Yes. Eggman's Base is somewhere at Canterlot!" Meteor finished for Tails and leaving Everyone with a 'Oh No' Face.

"This is Bad!" Blade said and readied his swords.

"Hah! You Really think you all can do this?!" A Voice said from behind.

Everyone turned around and saw Xeo stood in Front of them.

"You have beaten me and made out a fool of me! And for this i will destroy You Meteor!" He said and powered himself up. His fur changed from white To green. Now leaving Xeo in his Super Form.

"N-No Way!" Meteor said ,before Xeo charged like a thunder To him and kicked to a building.

Eggman flew behind them and was about To Shoot an Laser to Sonic ,but Rainbow flew fast and they Both crashed To an tree ,but then stood up.

"Thanks." He only said and then gazed at Eggman.

"Damn it! I had him until that silly Pony showed up!" Eggman said and rammed his fist into The console.

"nice try ,Egghead!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

**with Meteor & Xeo...**

***music Start: Megamen Zero - Canonball *MIX****

Meteor stood up ,only To be kicked by Xeo again. He crashed To the Castle wall ,but stood up again.

then he powered himself up. His fur changed from white To yellow. Meteor is now in his Super form too.

Both charged at each other ,clashing at each other and repeatet that a few Times.

Then Meteor saw Eggman escaping with the Princesses in a cage ,he then charged then at Eggman's ship.

His fur changed from yellow To red. Now Meteor uses his 'Universe Form'.

He then charged like a thunder the ship and Breaked it in two pieces.

Meteor catched the Cage ,put it in the ground and breaked it.

Xeo saw this and charged up his Ultimate Attack.

***Music changed To: Sonic Generations - Final Boss - Phase 2***

"BLUE DEATH BALL!" Xeo shouted ,releasing his giant ball Attack.

The ball was about To Hit the ground as Meteor charged at the death ball with full power.

"Damn it! I must stop this attack!" Meteor said.

"i know! ..METEORITE CRASH!" Meteor shouted and then he charged at the ball with all his Energy. He's now like a Meteorite ,charging To the ball.

The Grand Meteorite appeared at the sky and Meteor's Fur changed from red To blue.

His eyes changed from dark Blue To purple And his Chest für changed from red To green. His Inhibitor rings changed from dark orange To purple.

Meteor was now in his Final form.

He Charged at the ball ,destroying it and kicked Xeo in the Face.

Xeo flew 100 Miles away.

***music stop***

Sonic , Blade , Tails & the mane six went To the princesses ,checking if their ok.

After that Meteor flew To them ,still in his Final Form.

Meteor changed back to his normal Form and the Grand Meteorite disappeared from the sky.

then the Princesses came To him.

"Thank you ,for saving our Home." Celestia spoke up.

"indeed. We appreciate ,what you did there for us." Luna said next.

"...No Problem" He said and scratched his occiput.

* * *

**Author: And FINISHED! **

**Meteor: He was nothing comparing To me!**

**Author: See You in the next Chapter! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 13: Heroes of Equestria

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History **_

_**Chapter 13: Heroes of Equestria **_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hi Guys! I'm back with another Chapter of 'Meteor the Hedgehog's History'!**

**Meteor: Well, that was an interesting speech!**

**Blade: Yes it was..**

**Author: ..Thanks ,now To the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own The Meteorite Powers and the following Forms: Universe Form ,Final Form and Final Universe Form. I also own my OC's: Meteor The Hedgehog ,Galax The Hedgehog ,Phoenix the Hedgehog ,Xani the Fox and Xeo The Hedgehog.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

* * *

Everyone went in the Castle To speek with the Princesses.

"We want To Thank you and Your Friends ,for saving us and Canterlot." Celestia spoke up.

"You're welcome." Meteor spoke for his friends.

"No. We want to Thank you in another Way." As Luna said ,a cape appeared on Meteor's back. It had the colors red and yellow. And in the middle a 'M'.

"Wow. Thanks.." Meteor said.

Blade got leather-brown Gloves and a leather chest armor. **(A/N: i Hope it's Fine for you BADA..)**

Sonic got a Blue Cape ,leg protectors and blue inhibitor rings.

Tails got Pilot goggles and a leather belt.

"Thanks! They're nice!" Meteor spoke again for everyone.

"We're glad you like them! It's the least we can do after you've saved our city." Luna said with a smile.

"Ähm Meteor ,we can Talk too!" Blade & Sonic said with an angry tone.

"Oh. Sorry." Meteor said and scratched his occiput.

"...Well, You're official members of Canterlot and Ponyville now!" Celestia said.

"Thanks your highness!" Sonic & the other's said.

"You're welcome." Celestia said and Everyone went outside of the Castle. (Celestia dismissed them after the talk.)

"So.. What are we goin-" Blade said ,but was Cut off By Ensis ,who punched him to the ground.

Meteor was also punched To the ground By Phoenix.

"You're so Dead Meteor!" Phoenix said and kicked him To a Building.

"And You're too!" Ensis said and also kicked Blade To the exact Same Building ,where Meteor was kicked.

"Damn It!" Both Hedgehog's said ,while they stood up.

"Where did you two came from?!" Meteor asked the two.

"We're traveled here by Phoenix's portal!" Ensis said.

"You two are gonna Pay ,for Letting us behind ,AGAIN!" Phoenix said and prepared To Attack again.

"It's Not my fault! You were sleeping the whole Time!" Meteor shouted.

"You had the task ,To Wake me up!" Phoenix shouted back.

"No! Galax had the task! Don't you remember?!" Meteor said.

Phoenix then remembered and facepalmed. He then apologized.

"It's okay. I know how it Feels To be leaved behind." Meteor said ,accepting the apologize.

"But Blade forgot Ensis on 'Planet Meteorite'!" as Phoenix said that ,Ensis charged towards Blade ,Who ran away.

"I Hate You!" Blade said ,while he ran away from Ensis.

Everyone walked back To the centre of Canterlot ,where the mane six were.

"We saw everything What you did for Canterlot!" Twilight said.

"You Guys were totally Awesome there!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Yeah. You were." Rainbow said.

"Oh! you got all new Clothes!" Rarity said.

"We've got them from the Princesses ,as a reward for saving Canterlot." Sonic said.

"Where is Blade? Wasn't he with you Guys?" Applejack asked.

"He had some Problems with a Friend of his World.." Meteor said.

"I'm Sure he'll be Fine." Sonic said.

Then Blade walked To the group ,with Ensis behind him.

"There he is.." Meteor said. "And? How did it went?" He asked.

"Well, we have clarified it." Blade said.

"hmph." Ensis said and turned around.

"Well, how about we go back To Ponyville?" Twilight asked and Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then Everyone went back To Ponyville.

As they arrived there ,Meteor was the first ,Who spoke up.

"Well, who is sleeping in the libary? I'm sure there isn't enough beds for us.." Meteor asked.

"Well, want anyone of you To Share rooms of your houses?" Twilight asked the other members of the mane six.

"If we MUST Share rooms of our House ,then I'll take Meteor." Applejack said.

"Then i'll Take Sonic." Rainbow said next.

"I'll take Galax!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I'll Take Phoenix." Rarity exclaimed.

"I'll ..Take Blade." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Okay then I'll take Tails." Twilight said.

"It's settled then." Blade said.

* * *

**Author: AANNND...Finished!**

**Meteor: I Wonder how Blade & Ensis clarified it..**

**Author: Well , i don't know either ,but lets discuss this in the next Chapter.**

**Meteor: Fine.**

**Author: Bye Guys!**


	16. Chapter 14: Xeo ,Eggman & Discord-part 1

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**_

_**Chapter 14: Xeo ,Eggman & Discord.. Part 1**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hello Folks! I'm here with a new Chapter!**

**Meteor: Now To the Story!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's: Meteor the Hedgehog,Galax ****the Hedgehog**,Xeo **the Hedgehog**,Phoenix **the Hedgehog and Xani the Fox.**

******I also own the following Transformations: Universe Form ,Final Form ,Final Universe Form And the Meteorite Powers.**

******Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

******Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

******My Little Pony & The Characters belongs To Hasbro.**

* * *

Everyone went with their Pony-Partner To their House.

Meteor went with Applejack To the sweet apple acres.

They stopped at a destroyed Farm. They only saw Thorn plants everywhere around the Sweet Apple acres.

"What the Heck?!" Applejack said ,as she looked at the Farm & field.

"I Sense the power from a Dragon around here.." Meteor said ,as he checked the Field.

"Wait! Did you say 'Dragon'?!" She asked Meteor curiously.

"Yeah.." He responded.

"Oh No...Not him!" She said.

"What? Wh-" Meteor was cut off by the Sound of Jets from a Giant airship.

He turned around and saw Eggman's Airship With Super Xeo and a Dragon.

The Body parts of This Dragon didn't matched each other.

"Sry, but Who is this ugly Dragon?!" Meteor asked Applejack.

"i could ask the Same about that Fat man & that Hedgehog.." She asked.

"Well, the Name of the Hedgehog is Xeo and the Name of that fat man there is Eggman. Xeo is from my Dimension and Eggman is from Sonic's dimension.." He responded.

"Why are they here?!" She asked once again.

"They followed us here..and now Their planning To take over this World.." He answered her question.

"What?!" She said with a curious tone.

"Yeah..they tried it in my & Sonic's Dimension ,but failed. However they don't give up.." He responded.

"Wow Th-" Applejack wanted To say ,but was cut off by an missile ,Who missed her.

Then Xeo appeared in front of them.

"Hi Meteor! How You're doing?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Did you already haven't had enough?!" Meteor asked ,also sarcasticly.

"No." He said and Powered himself up.

Xeo got 4 more quills and all his quills were going up.

"Let me introduce you all my new self! Super Xeo 2!" He said and charged like a thunder and kicked Meteor To a tree.

Then he charged up a beam.

"This is the Last Time you made out a fool of me! Take This! **BLUE DEATH BEAM!**"He shouted and fired a Giant blue beam.

Meteor managed To escape the Beam ,but barely. He Landed on the ground and began To slowly stood up.

Then Xeo appeared in front of him and holded Meteor on the chest.

"Say goodbye Meteor!" He said and a Black-Blue-pistol appeared in Xeo's hand.

"This pistol is a 'Anti-Meteorite'-Pistol ,if a Person ,Who controls meteorite Powers get Hit By this pistol,he'll pass out." He said and Shot. But before it hitted Meteor ,he punched Xeo in the stomach. Xeo stumbled back and Meteor Fell on the ground

unconscious.

Then Sonic ,Blade and the others came To the field.

"What the Hell happened here?!" Blade asked Applejack.

Then Applejack explained Everyone ,What happened here.

"Okay..You bring Meteor To a hospital and Look out ,that he Stays at his bed! We'll take Care of them!" Sonic said and then Applejack put Meteor on her back and ran To a Hospital.

"Oh ho ho ho!...if it isn't Sonic & his New Friends!" Eggman said ,looking at Sonic and the others.

"Egghead?! How did you get here?" Sonic asked curious.

"With the help of This nice Hedgehog!" He said ,pointing from his ship ,To Xeo.

"You're Welcome.." Xeo responded.

"Discord?!" Twilight said ,as she saw him.

"Oh Hello Twilight!" He said.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked again.

"Isn't it obivious? I've teamed up With These two ,To rule the Universe!" He responded.

* * *

**Author: AND FIINIISHHED!**

**Meteor: remember To Review and do the other Bullshit-things ,like Favorite or Follow!**

**Author: ****See you in the next Chapter!**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 15: Hyper Meteor!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 15: Hyper Meteor!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hi Guys! I'm here with a new Chapter!**

**Meteor: ...Whatever...**

**Author: Let's get To the Story!**

* * *

After a few Hours ,Meteor woke up on the bed. He realised ,he was in a hospital and saw Applejack sleeping next To him.

"Ugh...my Head! What happened?!" He asked himself.

"Wait! I was supposed To fight Xeo!...Now i know what happened!" He said ,as he stood up and then continued. "After he shot me down ,i could hear the other's coming...And then i Passed out...!" He finished.

He Took his red Sword and put his Cape on.

Then he looked To Applejack for two seconds and ran out of the hospital.

Outside ,he crashed with a gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored alicorn-gorilla,with neon yellow, lime green, & peach streaks on his fur, silver eyes, silver & gold shoes, earrings, chains, He has 16 lighting bolt scars across his chest. He also has golden wings & a golden nose ring **(A/N: Correct me if i am wrong ,werewolf lover99!)** and Both Fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" The alicorn-gorilla shouted.

"Sorry. But i have No Time To Talk! i must go now!" Meteor said ,before he prepared To Fly off.

"Wait! You forget your Sword!" The alicorn-gorilla said and Handed over his Sword.

"Thanks...Ähm..." He said ,asking for his name.

"Spencer Daniel Ricardo.." He only said.

"Okay. See you later!...i guess" Meteor said and flew off.

* * *

**With Sonic ,Blade & the others...**

"D-Damn it!" Blade said ,who was on his hands and knees ,badly hurt.

"H-How is he so strong?!" Sonic said ,also on his Hands and knees.

"HAHAHA..! Without Meteor ,you all are easy To finish!" Xeo said and laughed like a madman.

Everyone were unconscious ,laying on the ground. Except for Sonic and Blade ,as you

all know..

Xeo was about To finish them off ,But Meteor appeared next To him and kicked him To a tree.

"M-Meteor?!" Sonic said ,still in pain.

He then powered himself up.

***Music Start: Dragon Soul from DBZ Kai***

He gained 4 more quills and his fur changed from white To yellow. He is now 'Super Meteor 2'!

"WHAT?!" Xeo said as he looked To Meteor.

Meteor then punched Xeo in the gut ,Making him spit out blood.

"H-How did You became so strong in six hours of unconsciousness?!"

"This is even the beginning!" Meteor said and powered himself One More Time up.

Meteor's fur changed between the rainbow colors. His Quills were going a bit up.

He's now in his 'Hyper-Form'!

""H-H-How?!" Xeo asked curious.

"I..think because i don't want my friends dead!" He said and chuckled a bit.

He flew up in the Air and charged up a beam.

"I..Will..END THIS! **FINAL UNIVERSE KAMEHAMEHA!**" He shouted and a dark Blue beam ,Bigger as the sky itself was Shot To Xeo.

Galax holded Xeo ,Not allowing him To escape.

Galax disappeared in the last Second and Xeo got Hit By the beam.

Xeo screamed in pain ,as he was finished off by Meteor's beam.

Galax then fired his own beam To Eggman's Ship ,destroying it permanently.

Then they maded the brofist And maked the winning pose of Super Sonic & Super Shadow in Sonic Adventure 2.

***Music stop***

They Landed on the ground and Meteor Took out a 'Meteorite Emerald'.

"Healing!" He shouted and a green Aura surrounded Everyone, Healing them.

Everyone stood slowly up ,but still they felt a little pain in them.

"Thanks Meteor!" Everyone said.

"No Problem.." He responded.

Sonic looked on Meteor in awe.

"Dude! How did you transform To Hyper ,without the Emeralds?!" He asked curiously.

"I dunno.. Perhaps Cause i don't want you all dead..." He said.

"You must teach me how!" Sonic said.

"Yeah..perhaps One Day.." He responded.

He then changed back To his normal Form.

"How did you get so strong in only 6 hours? And in This Time you were unconscious!" Blade asked curious.

"I dunno..." He only said.

* * *

**Author: And FIINNNIISSHHEEEDDD!**

**Meteor: I can now transform To Hyper ,When things are looking Bad?!**

**Awesome! You're the best!**

**Author: Thanks! ...See You next Time Guys!**

**Meteor: Bye!**


	18. Chapter 16: Gold The Fox!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 16: Gold The Fox!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome To a new Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History'!**

**This time I'm adding a new OC ,as you readed the Chapter-Title!**

**But now lets get To the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/Makers.**

* * *

**3 Days after the defeat of Xeo..**

Meteor flew trough Equestria and Tails followed him in his Plane.

They flew around to see everything from Equestria ...until Meteor saw something...

"Hey Tails! I see something down there!" Meteor said and they flew down.

Meteor saw a Person lying unconscious on the ground. A blue arctic fox ,To be exactly.

"Gold?!" Tails said.

"You know him?!" Meteor asked curiously.

"Yes ,He's One of my Friends back on Mobius, as we were little to be exactly...,but i don't know How he got here..." Tails responded.

"I See...,So we're Taking him To the libary?" He asked again.

"Yeah, of course!" Tails said.

"Very Well..." Meteor said and carried the Fox ,with holding his hand.

Then Tails jumped on his Plane and Meteor droped Gold on the second Seat of his Plane.

After two minutes ,they flew back to Ponyville.

They landed and went to the libary ,where Meteor droped him on the couch.

''What we do now?'' He asked Tails.

''I say , we wait ,until he wakes up...'' Tails suggested.

''Fine. Who is sitting with him?'' He asked one more time.

''I got some Stuff to do...can you sit here and watching over him ,for me?'' Tails asked.

''Alright..'' He said and sat on a chair ,a meter away from Gold.

''Thanks..!'' Tails said and went outside.

''If he's one of Tails friend ,he sure must followed him!'' Meteor said ,as he looked to the unconscious Gold.

''When does he wake up?..'' Meteor asked himself.

**3 Hours later...**

Meteor had closed his eyes the whole time ,but didn't slept.

He was sitting on the chair,eyes closed (as you know..) ,as the arctic Fox woke slowly up.

''Argh...my head! Where am i?!'' He asked to himself.

''..You're in a libary... ,from Ponyville ..,who is in Equestria...'' Meteor said ,as he opened his eyes.

''Who are you?!'' Gold asked curious ,as he stood up.

''I'm a friend of Tails!'' He said ,leaving Gold a little bit calmed.

''How do you know Tails?!'' Gold asked another question.

''...Argh ,Here we go...'' He said and then explained everything what happened ,also how he found Gold and how he met Tails and the others. He also introduced himself to Gold ,before he explained.

''Okay, i see...,where is he now?'' He asked Meteor.

''I think he's still outsid-'' Meteor tried to say ,but was cut off by Tails ,who entered the libary.

''Or here...'' Meteor said.

''I see you woked up Gold..and i also see that you met Meteor...'' Tails said.

''Yeah...and he explained everything..'' Gold said to Tails.

''We would like you to ask ,how you got here...'' Meteor said.

''Well, i don't know...,the last thing i remember ,was that i was sucked into a black hole and then i became unconscious...'' He responded.

''...okay..,but now i would know a little about yourself..'' Meteor asked for Gold's History.

Gold then explained everything about Eon and being an Eon Warrior. However he didn't talked about his past ,what confused Meteor ,but realised that something bad happened in his past ,as he saw sadness in Gold's Face.

''Sorry ,that i recalled a bad memory from your past..'' Meteor said.

''...It's fine...,but i don't wanna speak of it..'' Gold said.

''I understand...'' Meteor said.

A peep tone can be heard from Meteor's Video-Watch. It was a message from Phoenix.

''Well, i must go now...,See you later Guys..'' He said ,after he readed the message and dashed off the libary ,leaving the two foxes alone.

* * *

**Author: ANND FINNIIISSSHHEEED!**

**Meteor: ...I wonder what happened to Gold ,at his past...**

**I've never seen this sadness before...**

**Author: ...Well,see you guys in the next Chapter!**

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 17: Training

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History **

**Chapter 17: Training...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome Back Guys! This time with a new Chapter!...**

**Meteor: ...**

**Author: You've been quiet the whole time...,something right Meteor?**

**Meteor: ..Yeah ,just thinking about something...**

**Author: Well, if that's the reason...let's get to the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/Makers.**

* * *

Meteor went To the Place ,where he should meet with Phoenix and saw everyone.

''Did i mis-'' Meteor tried to say ,but was tackled down hard by Applejack ,the next second.

''That's what you get ,for leaving me behind!'' She said ,in a angry tone.

Then everyone started laughing at Meteor.

''I hate you all...'' He said,after he stood up.

''I hope you happy now Applejack...'' He said ,also in a angry tone.

''I am..'' She responded ,with a smile on her face.

But still everyone laughed at Meteor ,also Gold and Tails ,who saw the scene ,as their coming to the meeting.

''*Sigh*...IF you would STOP NOW Laughing and TELLING ME ,WHY I SHOULD COME HERE ,I WOULD FEEL BETTER!'' Meteor shouted ,as his rage exploded and then ,in that second ,everyone went slient.

''Calm down ,Buddy..'' Sonic said ,trying to calm down Meteor.

''Just say ,why you wanted me to come here...!'' He said ,a little bit calmed ,but still angry at them.

''Geez ,we only laughed...,no need to lashing out Meteor!'' Twilight said.

Sonic saw ,that Meteors eyes were red as never ,so he explained ,why they wanted him here.

''You want me to do What?!'' He asked curious.

''We want you ,to train us all!'' Blade said.

''WHAT?! Are you guys serious?!'' He asked ,more curiously then ever.

''Well ,yes..'' Sonic said.

Meteor then made an 'WTF-Face' and then Gold spoke up.

''Why want you all to be trained by him?'' Gold asked ,also curious.

''You should have seen him in battle! This guy has too much Power!'' Tails said to Gold.

''About how much Power ,are we talking about?'' Gold asked another question.

''Well ,lets say ,that Meteor manages to turn Hyper ,without any Chaos Emeralds! ...He also manages to turn into complete different forms ,than we know about!'' Tails answered.

''What forms?'' Gold asked again.

''We only saw two of the-'' Tails was trying to say ,but was cut off by Meteor.

''The first one was the ''Universe-Form'' and the second was the ''Final-Form''...'' He finished for Tails.

''Are you going to do it?'' Sonic asked.

''Fine! And let me guess...The others want to train too ,isn't it so...'' He said and everyone nodded ,causing Meteor to sigh at that.

''Well, here we go...'' He said.

***Music start: Dragonball Z Kai - Dragon Soul (English version)***

''Okay ,i'm starting with Blade!...Come on ,Attack me with your full power!'' He said and Blade took out his Swords and charged to Meteor.

He tried to slash Meteor ,but he dodged and reappeared behind Blade.

Blade swung his Swords to him with full power ,but Meteor included the Attack with his elbow.

''You must try to do better Blade!'' He said.

''Let's try to do something else...'' Meteor said and thought a minute.

''Blade ,fight me with everything you have! Don't hold back!'' Meteor said and Blade charged again at him.

But this time ,they both were fighting like real ,but its still a training.

Everyone sat on the ground and watched the training ,hoping that they also train with him.

Blade fighted with everything he have ,like he was fighting for his live.

''**FUS ROH DAH!**'' He shouted and Meteor was sent to a tree.

''Yeah ,that's more like it!'' He said ,as he stood up.

They both looked each other in the eye ,smiling and then charged at each other.

* * *

This Training went on 10 hours ,everyone training with Meteor. Even Gold ,who just waked up from his unconsciousness ,a few hours ago ,trained with him the whole time.

At 3.00 pm ,everyone went back to the libary ,exhausted from the training with Meteor. Even Meteor himself was exhausted and sat down on the couch of the libary.

''I hope you all are happy now! ...That was exhausting!'' Meteor said ,as he breathed heavily.

Everyone ,who were exhausted from the training ,nodded their heads yes.

Then after 30 minutes ,the mane six (except Twilight) went to their homes ,with their 'Roommates'. Except Applejack and Meteor ,who were to tired to go back to Sweet Apple acres and decided to sleep in the libary.**  
**

Gold also slept at the libary ,with Tails. They all could sleep there ,cause Twilight derived some mattresses ,from the other ponys ,who were in Ponyville.

As they sat on their mattresses ,Twilight turned out the light and everyone slept.

* * *

**Author: Okay ,this Chapter is also done! I think no one had expectet this!**

**Meteor: remember to review and do the other two options as well...,if you want to...**

**Author: See you in the next Chapter!**

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 18:Dimensional Friends & Foes! 1

**Meteor the Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 18: Dimensional Friends & Foes! - Part 1**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcime back Guys! Before we get started ,i would like To answer a review ,that i didn't had much time to answer!:**

**Reviewing: ****Werewolf lover99 (Chapter 15: Hyper Meteor)**

**Answer: yes ,There will be a sequel To this! But not now! Cause i'm planning To do 15/25 more Chapters ,before i'm thinking of a Sequel...**

* * *

**Author: with that away ,lets get To the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**My Little Pony & The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta & Goku belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

The Sun was now Seen in the sky and everybody ,began To slowly wake up. Everyone except Meteor ,who slept more ,cause he trained with everyone.

''Is he still sleeping?'' Blade asked curious.

''He trained with everyone of us ,he need that sleep!'' Sonic said.

''Well, ...let's make him a breakfast ,as a thank you..'' Applejack suggested and went with Twilight to the kitchen of the libary ,as...

''Mind ,if i'm helping ya Twilight?'' Gold asked the unicorn.

''Äh...sure ,you can help!'' As she responded all three went to the kitchen ,making breakfast.

''I didn't know that Gold can cook...'' Sonic said ,suprised about Gold.

''I didn't know either...'' Tails said ,also suprised about Gold.

''Well, what ARE WE going to do?!'' Blade asked ,again curious.

"How about a little More Training?" Sonic asked.

"A-Are you serious?!" Blade said.

"Come on! We must be Trained ,IF another Enemie shows up..!" He responded and went outside with Blade.

"Where are they?" Gold asked ,as he came back with helping Twilight to transport the plate ,with the breakfast-food on it.

"They went outside ,to train...'' Tails said ,who sat on a couch in front of the table and also in front of the sleeping Meteor.

Then suddenly Meteor woke up and stretched himself.

''What did i miss?..'' He asked ,as he saw a plate with food on the table ,wich is in front of him.

''Well, Applejack,Twilight and Gold went to the kitchen ,to make for you breakfast. You slept all the time...'' Tails responded.

''I see...,thanks.'' He said and then turned to the two ponys and the arctic fox.

''You're welcome...'' Gold said.

''That's the last thing we could do for you Partner...'' Applejack said.

''...after you trained with us...''Twilight finished for her.

As Meteor finished eating ,Blade and Sonic came in ,exhausted from the training ,they did outside.

''I see ,you finally woked up Meteor.'' Sonic said ,as he saw him.

''Well, yeah...'' He said.

''I want to thank you for the training yesterday!'' Sonic said happily.

''Your welcome.'' He responded.

''If you would come out ,i would show you my new ability ,that i learned from the training..'' Sonic said ,then Meteor ,Gold & Tails followed him outside.

''What do you want to show me?'' Meteor asked.

Sonic then shouted 'HAAAAAA' ,while he powered himself up. **(A/N: as you know from DBZ ,when the characters are powering up..)**

Sonic's fur changed from blue to yellow ,his quills got straight up and a yellow aura sorrounded him. Sonic now transformed into his Super Form ,with no Chaos Emeralds!

Everyone had their jaw's dropped ,except Meteor ,who was proud to see ,that his training worked and Blade ,not knowing why.

''Nice! So you learned to transform Super ,with none of your Chaos Emeralds ,due my Training..'' Meteor responded.

''Yeah ,but he's not thee only one who can transform to super ,with no chaos Emeralds!'' Blade said ,as he also powered himself up.

Blade's fur changed from leatherish To yellow. only his stripes left normal. (Goldish yellow)

Gold had now his jaw dropped ,as he saw the two Hedgehog's go super. He now believed ,that Meteor had the most power of everyone ,if he could teach the two Hedgehog's to turn super with no Chaos Emeralds.

''Y-You are truly powerful Meteor...!'' Gold said.

''What? ..Oh, thanks ,but you all were good ,cause you made me extremly tired after that training..'' Meteor responded.

* * *

**At sweet apple acres...**

''Darn You Meteor!'' Xeo said ,who had scratches and bruises everywhere.

'I need help...from a evil person ,of a another Dimension...' He thought and created a portal.

* * *

**In another Dimension ,the same time...**

''You can't win! You two lost! Hahahaha...'' A voice said.

''Darn you Frieza!'' A Man said ,who weared a blue undershirt ,that was going trough his entire body ,with white gloves ,white shoes and spiky black hair ,that went straightly up.

''You won't get away with this!'' Another man said ,who also weared a blue undershirt with orange training clothes. He weared also black shoes ,with red stripes and had a akward haircut.

**(A/N: Frieza returned from Hell ,to earth somehow..and now you know ,who these two men's are!)**

''Ready Vegeta?!'' Goku asked the other saiyan.

''Hmpf. Whenever you are ,Kakarott!'' Vegeta responded and both of them transformed into Super Saiyans.

''Ready to Die Frieza?!'' Vegea said ,as they both charged at Frieza.

They were one meter away from Frieza , as suddenly a Portal appeared above them ,who sucked all three in.

* * *

**Author: Pew Finished! I sure doubt that you all didn't see that coming ...,don't ya?**

**Meteor: Hey! Someone just went here...**

**Author: Who?!**

**Goku: Hi!**

**Sonic: Hey!**

**Author: Goku?! Sonic?! How the Hell ,did you get here?!**

**Goku: Meteor asked me and Sonic ,if we could be here..**

**Author: What?!**

**Meteor: ..Come on! It wi****ll be nice ,when more peoples are here ,than just you and me..**

**Author: ... ... ...Fine. **

**Well ,See you all in the next Chapter! **

**Goku & Sonic: Bye! Everyone!**

**Author: ...Whatever...**

**Bye!**


	21. Chapter 19:Dimensional Friends & Foes! 2

**Meteor the Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 19: Dimensional Friends & Foes! Part 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome Back Guys!**

**Meteor: ...Hi**

**Goku: Hello!**

**Sonic: Hey!**

* * *

**Author: werewolf lover99! Your Character will be in the Sequel! Don't Worry! But other Characters too! Characters from the Story here ,or other Characters...i dunno now...!**

* * *

**Author: With that done ,lets get To the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**My Little Pony & The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta &**

** belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor sensed two huge Powers. And not only him ,Blade & Sonic sensed the Two Powers too.

* * *

**Meteor's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Guys! Do You Sensed the two huge Powers too?!" Blade asked us.

Me and Sonic nodded ,yes and looked around.

We then felt the two huge Powers and pointed To the 'Everfree Forest'. I said that they must transform back To normal ,saving their energy's and they did so.

Sonic & Blade ran To the Forest and i flew next To them ,following them To the Forest.

* * *

**Goku's P.O.V: (A/N: like DBZ Kai)**

* * *

Hey ,it's Goku here!

Woah! In the first minutes ,me and Vegeta fought Frieza on Earth ,then the next seconds ,we all were sucked in a Portal!

We landed on a weird Forest. Then we looked around and heared footsteps and a Fly sounds.

Whoever is making These footsteps ,is amazingly fast ,Cause the noises were becoming louder and louder Every second.

Vegeta thought it was Frieza ,but then we felt three power Levels.

the first had a power Level of 750.000 ,the Second One: 700.000 and the Last was the strongest of them ,with a power Level of 857.500!

We couldn't believe ,What we saw! Three Hedgehog-like creatures!

''You wanna tell me ,that this three pathetic animals ,had these Power levels?!'' Vegeta said curious.

''Pathetic?!'' The white Hedgehog ,with black stripes spoke up.

''Who are you ,human's?!'' The blue one spoke next.

We were shocked ,that they could talk ,but not that much shocked..

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

* * *

''Well ,Not speeky at all... ,aren't we?" Meteor said and prepared To Attack.

"Are you three ,members of Frieza?!" Vegeta asked with a angry tone.

"What? Who's Frieza?!" Sonic asked curious.

"Well ,h-" Goku was trying To say ,but was Cut off by Vegeta.

"Don't Tell them! It's better for them ,if they don't know! Their lying!" Vegeta charged towards Meteor.

Meteor disappeared and reappeared behind him. He kicked Vegeta To a tree ,but he stomped from the tree and kicked Meteor in the gut.

He stumbled backwards and Split out some blood.

"Hah! That's anything?! That wasn't expected from a Creature ,Who had an Power Level of 857.500!" Vegeta said and then laughed.

"Cause i'm fighting with 45% of my Powers!" Meteor said in response.

"Then fight like a man ,with your full power!" Vegeta said.

"As your Wish.." Meteor said and charged towards Vegeta.

* * *

**Author: And next Chapter finished!**

**Meteor: So...You're Guys are Saiyans...**

**Goku: Well, Yeah..**

**Sonic: Tell us more about These Saiyans!**

**Goku: Hmm.. Where should i Start..?**

**Auhtor: Tell them ,when i finished the Speeking!**

**Goku: ...Alright..**

**Author: Well, See you later Guys!**

**Bye!**

**Meteor: Bye...**

**Goku: Good Bye!**

**Sonic: Bye!**

**...**

**Sonic: Tell us now!**

**Author: *sigh***


	22. Chapter 20: VS Vegeta & Goku!

**Meteor The Hedgehog**

**Chapter 20: VS. Vegeta & Goku!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Author: Welcome back! Now another Chapter!**

**Goku: Hello!**

**Sonic: Hi.**

**Meteor: ...**

* * *

**Author: Well, Werewolf lover99 ,i've tought about four titles ,but i'm unsure ,wich i should pick! Maybe i'm making a poll and let everyone choose ,wich title ,they want!**

* * *

**Author: Let's Get to the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony & The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta & Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor charged like a thunder and punched Vegeta in the face ,sending him to a tree.

Meteor then powered himself up. He charged up a purple beam.

''NO! THAT CAN'T BE!'' Vegeta said ,as he found out that this beam ,was his 'Galaic Gun'.

''**GALIC GUN!**'' Meteor shouted and released the purple beam.

Vegeta also fired his 'Galic Gun',as the beams hit each other ,both pushed their power ,making their beams stronger.

As their pushed their beams one more ,a explosion could be seen ,where the beams hitted each other.

''Hey ,Lab rat! How do you know this move?!'' Vegeta asked and smirked a bit.

''I've born with this move!'' Meteor responded.

Meteor then charged to Vegeta ,but was kicked out of the way by Goku.

''Grrr..! Kakarott! I Don't need your help! You should fight the other animals and not interrupting our Fight!'' Vegeta shouted to Goku.

''Oh sry..'' He said sacarsticly and then continued.''But sense his power Level now!'' Goku finished his setence.

Vegeta began to sense Meteor's Power level and was shocked by the result.

''N-No Way! ...How did his Power Level jumped up from 857.500 to 1.000.000?!'' Vegeta asked curious.

''This isn't even the half of my Power! It's 56%!'' Meteor said.

''Don't be cocky and lie ,lab rat!'' Vegeta said ,as he charged up another beam.

''Look at this!'' Meteor said and powered himself up. His fur changed from White to yellow. Meteor has now transformed into his Super Form.

Goku & Vegeta had now their jaw's dropped ,as they saw Meteor transforming Super.

''W-W-What?! A Lab rat ,is a Super Saiyan?! This doesn't make any sense!'' Vegeta said ,as he saw 'Super Meteor'.

''A ...What?!'' He asked curios ,but then realised ,that Vegeta was ready to fire his beam. But Vegeta then transformed into a 'Super Saiyan'.

''EAT THIS LAB RAT! **GALIC GUN!**'' He said ,as he fired the same beam ,but bigger 5 time's bigger than before.

**[A/N: get ready for the Reference! :)]**

''**METEORITE BEAM TIME'S 20!**'' Meteor said and also fired a beam ,but this beam was a bit bigger than Vegeta's 'Galic Gun' and had different Colours and sparks. (The colours were Red and Black ,with white Sparks.)

But Meteor's Beam ,still couldn't overpower Vegeta's Beam.

''Damn It! **METEORITE BEAM ,TIME'S 40!**'' He said and his beam was now 8 times bigger than Vegeta's Beam and destroyed completly his beam.

The beam hit Vegeta and pushed him to the highest point of the sky ,where he moved away from the beam and flew back to the ground.

He had some scratches and bruises.

''Hey ,you take care of the other Guy!'' Meteor said to Blade & Sonic and both powered themselves up. Their fur changed from Leather-brwon/blue to yellow.

Their now in their 'Super Form's' too.

'What are these for Creatures?!' Both ,Goku & Vegeta thought at the same time.

Goku than transformed also in a 'Super Saiyan' and charged up a blue beam towards Sonic & Blade.

''**KAMEHAMEHAA!**'' Goku shouted and his famous 'KamehameHa' shot towards them. This 'Kame hame Ha' was 4 times bigger than a normal 'Kame hame Ha'.

Sonic fired his 'Sonic Wind' and Blade fired only a beam. The attacks hit Goku's Kame Hame Ha and then they all pushed their power ,making their beams/Attack's stronger.

''How about if we finish this ,Lab rat?'' Vegeta asked ,as he prepared himself for another attack.

''Fine. But i'm Curios ,should i use 65% of my powers ,or 90%?'' Meteor asked himself.

''You Fool. Attack me with your Full Power!'' Vegeta said.

''As your wish..'' He powered himself up and gained 4 more Quills. Now he's 'Super Meteor 2'

''B-But How?! This Rat ,can also transform to a 'Super Saiyan 2'?!'' Vegeta asked curious and Goku ,who heard this ,was also a little bit suprised.

''Okay ,get Ready! Here I Come!'' Meteor said and charged towards Vegeta.

* * *

**Author: Well, that was it!**

**The next Chapter will be exciting!**

**Sonic: Hah! We won!**

**Meteor: This was easy!**

**Goku: No Fair! You're Characters are overpowered!**

**Author: Mind if i ask ,wiich game ,you guys play?**

**Sonic: Dragon Ball Z - Ultimate Tenkaichi ...And Goku lost to us!**

**Author: Wait. I thought ,that this game can only be played by two!**

**Sonic: We found some way ,to play it as max. 4 Players!**

**Author: Good! I'm joining! How about Me & Meteor Versus you two?**

**Sonic: Fine with me...**

**Goku: Alright.**

**Meteor: Come on! Let's beat them up!**

**Author: See you next time Guys!**

* * *

***In the Background***

**Author: Yes! Take that Goku!...**


	23. Chapter 21: Saiyans in Equestria! Part 1

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 21: Saiyans in Equestria! Part 1**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome Back Guys! And the result is ,that Me & Meteor Win against Goku & Sonic!**

**Meteor: Take That you Suckers!**

**Goku: Damn it! **

**Sonic: How did we lost To them?! I can't believe it!**

* * *

**Author: Well Werewolf ,i uploadet a poll ,where you all can Choose ,what Title i should use...**

* * *

**Author: Now To the Story!**

***In the background***

**Meteor: Now give us 10 $! Sonic & Goku!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony & The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta & Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor Kicked Vegeta in the gut and Vegeta Split out some blood.

"B-Blood?! How can This Lab Rat hurt me?!" Vegeta asked curious ,as he saw his own Blood.

***Music Start: Meteor The Hedgehog's Theme - By Me.***

**(A/N: Search the Name on Youtube and you'll find the Theme Song!)**

"I'm Not a Lab Rat! I'm a HEDGEHOG! GET IT RIGHT!" Meteor shouted ,as he began To punch Vegeta again and again ,without a break.

He beatet the Crap out of Vegeta and kicked him To the ground Unconscious.

Meteor then charged up a Beam.

"You're Finished! **METEORITE BEAM ,TIMES 100!**" He shouted and a giant beam ,bigger as the sky itself ,Shot fortward To Vegeta.**  
**

The Beam was about To Hit Vegeta ,but...

"WAIT! STOP THAT BEAM METEOR!" Sonic ,Blade & Goku shouted at the same Time.

Meteor was first confused Why Sonic & Blade said this ,but then stopped the beam.

Meteor then flew down and shot a glare To Sonic.

"Why did you said To me ,that i should stop the beam?!" Meteor asked Sonic curious.

"Let me explain!..." Goku said and began To explain.

***Music Stop***

**10 Minutes of Explaning later...(Vegeta woked up in the meantime)**

"Alright ,i see...,so You're Guys are Saiyans ,a race of strong Warriors and This Race was Almost destroyed by this 'Frieza-Guy' and you two wanted To make Him pay for that ,as a Portal appeared and sucked you all in... Is it so?" Meteor asked ,as he put everything together ,What he heard.

"Well, If you say it so ,then Yes.." Goku said.

"Ähm..Sorry To ask ,but What is this for a World?" Goku asked the three Hedgehog's.

"Ähm..This is Equestria ,a World ruled by...Ponys." Blade responded.

Both Vegeta & Goku had immense Jaw Drops ,as they heard 'Ponys'.

"But you aren't Ponys! You're 'Mobians' ,as you said that!" Goku said.

"Well, we're here because our Friend here..." Sonic pointed towards Meteor ,but then continued."His 7 Meteorite Emeralds Fell from a Portal To this World and he asked us ,if we can help him.. BTW. He also Comes from a Different World ,But his Planet is Lightyears away from here..." He finished his setence.

"Wow ,Incredible Story! And you saved each time Your World From that Scientist ,Sonic?" Goku asked curious.

"Yes.." He responded.

"Hah! He defenitly Sounds Like Kakarott! And that white One Sounds like Trunks ,a little ,ecxecpt he comes from a Different Planet and Not from the Future! But he has pride too! Like me..." Vegeta said ,sitting on a rock ,arm crossed and smiling.

"Whatever you say ,Saiyan!" Meteor said ,also sitting on a rock ,Arms crossed and looked To Vegeta.

* * *

**Author: Finished!**

**Meteor: This 'Frieza-Guy' is like this Xeo To me...**

**Goku: No. He's Different from Frieza! Frieza is a Monster! **

**Sonic: Right. He killed your Friend 'Krillin' and Almost your son..**

**Goku: Don't remind me about that!**

**Sonic: Sorry...**

**Author: Well, See you later Guys!**

**Meteor: Bye...**

**Goku: Bye!**

**Sonic: Bye!**


	24. Chapter 22: The Chaos and The New Hope!

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 22: The Chaos and the New Hope!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hello again ,Guys!**

**Goku: Hello!**

**Sonic: Hi!**

**Meteor: Wanna have a rematch?**

**Vegeta: Come on ,Rat! I'm Ready!**

**Author: Where did you come from?!**

**Vegeta: Does it matter? Ready ,Rat?!**

**Meteor: I'M A HEDGEHOG! And yes ,i'm in!**

**Saiyans VS. Hedgehog's! Ready ,Sonic?!**

**Sonic: I'm Ready! Bring it on ,Saiyans!**

**Author: W-W-Wait! Not here! Fight outside!**

**Vegeta: Fine. Come on Hedgehog! *Flies off***

**Meteor: Come on! *flies off ,With Sonic & Goku***

**Author: ...just get To the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony & The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta & Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

After they discuss everything ,they flew back To Ponyville.

***Music Start: His World - Sad Version - Remix***

As they returned ,They saw destroyed Buildings ,Fire and Blood everywhere.

"W-Wha...?!" Sonic said.

They saw Gold & Everyone Else Lying on the ground ,bleeding.

The Sky was dark and the Grass was covered with Ashes.

"W-W-What happened here?!" Blade & Goku asked curious ,at the Same Time.

"..Argh" Gold flustered.

"Gold! You're okay?" Sonic asked ,helping up The Arctic Fox.

"What the Hell ,happened here?!" Meteor asked Gold curious.

"Argh,...A white & Blue Hedgehog appeared ,with a white Creature ,who calls himself 'Frieza'!

T-They killed Everyone and turned Ponyville To Ruins!" Gold said with a tone of Anger and Sadness.

"Oh No! ..That's How it happened! Xeo called your foe Frieza ,for help ,after we defeated him...! He created This Portal and sucked you all in!" Meteor said.

"So That's why we Landed here..." Goku said.

"H-He will Pay! Meteor! Can you heal Gold?!" Blade asked.

"Yes.." He responded and healed Gold's injuries.

"..This Fels better! Thanks!" Gold said towards Meteor.

"...You're Welcome." Meteor responded.

"Who were you all?! We Worried about you Guys!" Gold said angry.

"W-We're Sorry!" Sonic said ,with Sadness ,as he looked To the ground.

Phoenix stood up ,but has No injuries at all.

"W-We Trained ,but still they beated and killed the other's!" Phoenix said ,also with Sadness.

"Who are These Human's there?!" Gold asked Meteor and the Other two Hedgehog's.

***Music Stop***

**10 minutes of Explaninationing...**

"I see ,so You're the ones ,Who fought Against This 'Frieza-Guy' ,isn't it so?" Gold asked the Saiyans.

"..Yes ,and we're sorry for What happened!" Goku said.

"It's Not our Fault! It's their's! For coming here and fight us!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted towards the Saiyan.

"No. He's right. It's our fault!" Sonic said ,with sadness.

"I'm Sensing their Power Level! It's Not far from here!" Vegeta said.

"Hey Meteor! I'm going To Fusion With you! IF we fight the two! Understand?!" Phoenix said ,actually shouting a Bit.

"..*Sigh* Alright. Let's get them!" Meteor said and Everyone flew To the Location of the two Evils.

* * *

**Author: And DONE! Wow! I'm suprised With myself for this Chapter!**

**...**

**Author: See You later!**

**Bye!**


	25. Chapter 23: The Final Battle! Part 1

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 23: The Final Battle! Part 1**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Author: Welcome To the Last few Chapters of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History'!**

**But Don't Worry ,I'll Upload a Sequel too!**

**Meteor: It was Fun fighting with you!**

**Sonic: Yep. It was!**

**Goku: I enjoyed the fight too!**

**Vegeta: You're Not Bad Hedgehog!**

**Meteor: Thanks. You aren't Bad either!**

**Author: LETS DO THIS!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony & The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta & Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

They flew to Canterlot and saw their Foes ,destroying Buildings and the Castle.

Meteor's Cape began To Glow and Sparks were coming out.

"Wha-?" Meteor said ,as a Telepathy Massage Shot trough his mind.

"What happened ,Meteor?" Sonic asked.

"I See..The Pricesses Need us for something!" Meteor said and Everyone ,except for Vegeta & Goku ,Who searched for the Foes ,flew in the Castle and ran To the Throne room.

"We came ,as you told!" Sonic said.

"Good. We Need you to took this with you!" Celestia said and gave the Hedgehog's the Elements of Harmony.

"Wait! Only the Ponys Can use them!" Sonic said, as he remembered ,What the Ponys said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

* * *

"Only me ,Applejack and the other Ponys Can use the Element's of Harmony!" Twilight said.

"I See..., so we're going now ,To Check the Powers out ,in the Forest! Gold!" Meteor said.

"Yes?!" Gold asked.

"Can you take care of the other's ,while we Check that out?" Meteor asked the Arctic Fox.

"Okay. I'll do it!" Gold said ,as the Hedgehog's flew/ran out.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END!**

* * *

"Oh right.." Meteor said.

"If you defeated the enemy's ,you can heal the Ponys With it." Luna said.

"Alright. Let's Go!" Meteor said ,as he took the Elements and teleported them in his Pocket Dimension And flew/ran off ,with the others.

They foundind Goku and Vegeta fighting with Xeo & Frieza ,then something happened To Meteor , as he saw Xeo.

His fur changed from white To Black and his Stripes changed from black To white.

Meteor had No Eyes and he was surrounded by an Black Aura With white Sparks.

Meteor is in his 'Dark Form' now.

He then charged like a thunder To Xeo and kicked him in the gut.

He then punched Xeo again and again ,repeating it ,without a Break.

He then punched Him and Sent him To a tree.

***Music Start: His World - Sad Version - Remix***

Xeo atood up and looked around ,then he saw the Princesses flying away.

"OH NO ,YOU DON'T!" Xeo said and Fired a beam towards them.

Everything slowed Dow ,as the beam hit them and Meteor was filled with more Rage and Sadness.

His Quills became A little Bit Crystal ,like Mephiles ,But Not too much.

He is now 'Dark Meteor II'.

"X-Xeo...Y-You Bastard!" Meteor said ,as his Aura was getting bigger and Bigger.

"W-What?! His power Level increased from '1.950.999' To '100.000.000'!" Vegeta said.

"I'm glad ,that He's on our side!" Goku said.

Meteor then shot two Beams ,at the Same time ,each hitting Xeo.

Meteor then covered everyone ,ecxecpt Frieza and Xeo ,in a red shield.

"**DARK METEORITE SHOWER!"**He said in a dark tone and it began To rain Meteorites from the sky ,each hitting Xeo and Frieza.

"I WANT YOU TWO DEAD!" Meteor said and the Attack increased.

*Music Stop*

* * *

**Author: Pew! Finished This One!**

**Yes! The end is coming near! And everyone Fights for Peace!**

**Who will win? Find it out in the next Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History'!**

**See You later!**

**Bye!**


	26. Chapter 24: The Final Battle! Part 2

**Meteor The Hedgehog's History**

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle! Part 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Welcome Back! Finally ,the second part of the Final Battle begins!**

**This Chapter will be a Big Suprised for you all!**

**Meteor: Really?! You want To Train once more?!**

**Sonic & Blade: Yes!**

**Sonic We want To resch a higher Transformation ,then Super Form!**

**Blade: We thought of Super 2 & 3!**

**Meteor: ...Fine! Follow me! *Flies off***

**Sonic & Blade: Allright. *Following Meteor***

**Author: Well, lets get To the Story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I own Only my OC's: Meteor ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xeo and Xani. I also own the Meteorite Powers and the following transformation Forms: Universe-Form ,Final-Form and Final Universe Form.**

**The Storyline belongs also To me.**

**Blade & Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Gold belongs To Gold The Fox.**

**Sonic & Tails belongs To SEGA**

**My Little Pony & The Characters belongs to Hasbro.**

**Vegeta & Goku ****belongs to the makers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z.**

**The Song's/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respective owners/makers.**

* * *

Meteor punched then Xeo in the Face ,sending him to a tree.

"Y-Y-YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE XEO!" Meteor shouted in a dark tone.

Then the Elements of Harmony came out of Meteor and the Meteorite Emeralds from all over the World came To Meteor's Spot ,where the Elements are.

Also The Chaos Emeralds flew To Meteor too.

***Music Start: Seven Rings in Hand - by Crush 40***

He then powered himself up and the Emeralds/Elements flew and disappeared in his body.

He gained 2 more quills and Both pointed down. The other Quills were going a Bit up.

His Fur changed from White To purple.

His Stripes changed trough the Rainbow colors ,ecxecpt his forehead Stripe/Stripes.

He's now 'Harmonic Universe Meteor'.

"Yeah! That's Awesome!" Meteor said ,as he felt the New Powers.

"A..A-Ah! His Power Level is so high ,it can't be readed!" Vegeta said.

"Woah! What is this for a Power?!" Goku & Blade asked.

"I dunno..." Sonic said.

"Finally! ... You're End is near ,Xeo!" Meteor said and charged towards Xeo.

He Kicked him in the gut ,making him spit out some blood and Sending him To a tree.

Then ,he punched Frieza in the Face ,Sendung him To the exact Same Spot ,where Xeo were.

A Green Aura surrounded Meteor and then everyone were covered in that green Aura ,ecxecpt Xeo and Frieza. Also the dead Pony's ,were covered in that green Aura too.

He snaped with his Fingers and Everyone Suddenly were fully healed. The Ponys stood up ,with No injuries left on their bodys.

They all watched Meteor fighting in awe.

***Music Change To: Pokémon Black & White - Emotional Battle Theme - New Year's Remix***

"**HARMONIC UNIVERSE BLAST!**" Meteor shouted and a Giant Beam Shot out of Meteor's Hands.

Xeo and Frieza contered ,by shooting their own Beams.

"Everyone! give the half of your powers To Meteor!" Twilight shouted and everyone did so.

"...Thanks Everyone.." Meteor said ,as he felt their powers in him.

"HAAAHH!" He shouted and his beam were hundred Times bigger ,than their's.

The beam hitted them and all that could be heard ,was their screaming ,caused by pain.

Then Goku & Vegeta gave the Final blow ,by shooting their own beams. (Vegeta: Final Flash . Goku: Super Kamehameha)

The Beams hitted the two devil's.

As the Beams disappeared ,nothing of the two could be seen.

Meteor landed on the ground and saw everyone alive and Well.

Vegeta ,Goku & Meteor maded the brofist/brofists.

"That was totally Awesome!" Pinkie said ,popping out of the crowd.

"Yes. Indeed." Luna said ,Who came by with Celestia.

"But Tell us, where are the Elements of Harmony ,we gave you before?" Celestia asked Meteor.

"W-What?! You also Can Control the Emeralds?!" Twilight asked him.

"Yes..." Meteor said and then continued."Their right here.." He said and transformed back To normal.

The Meteorite Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony surrounded Meteor.

"You're Awesome Buddy!" Sonic said ,giving Meteor a thumbs up.

"Yep ,you are!" Rainbow said and maded the brofist/brohoof With Meteor.

"Thanks. And here are you Elements.." Meteor said and the elements flew To Celestia & Luna ,surrounding the two alicorns.

"Can you Train us again sometimes ,Meteor?" Blade ,Gold and Rainbow asked at the Same Time.

"Yes, In two days!.. ,But i would now like some nap!" Meteor said and fell on the ground ,sleeping.

***Music Stop***

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author: That was it Folks!**

**I Hope You all enjoyed the Story and do Not worry! I'll Upload a Sequel to this! But Not now!**

**Thank you for everything!**

**Until we See us again!**

**Oh and the Sequel will be called 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History X'!**

**I decided To use that Title ,Cause it fits it more!**

**Bye Guys!**

**Meteor: Bye.**

**Sonic: Bye.**

**Goku: Goodbye!**

**Vegeta: ...Bye..**

**Blade & Gold: Bye!**


End file.
